


The Kurohyou and the Warrior

by TalentlyChallenged



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bondage, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, face-palming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalentlyChallenged/pseuds/TalentlyChallenged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradition says to fear the scream of a panther, for it brings death. Yet I find myself drawn to him. The Black Panther of Touou Academy.<br/>There is a new transfer student at Touou Academy, and he's about to take Aomine for a ride.<br/>*Updates will be sporadic at best. I work full-time at a hospital now, and have little free time. But they WILL happen!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. We only own the OC’s in this story. The song featured in this chapter it Far From Home by the band Five Finger Death Punch. We do not own this song or its lyrics either. Please see the end of the chapter for more Author’s notes and translations. :D

**Noisy.** That is the only word to describe it. **Noisy.** The classroom was noisy. If you get enough teenagers in a room together, you generate a large amount of sound. That is expected. This was an entirely different kind of beast. Momoi Satsuki walked into her first period classroom to this blast of vocal chaos and sat down with a strange mix of anticipation and exasperation. Today a new transfer student would start. This was reason enough for the students to be in an uproar. However, the added bonus of the new student being American was the metaphorical cherry on the tumultuous cake. Honda-sensei won’t be walking into a classroom this morning; he’ll be walking into a _zoo_.

Momoi sat at her desk for another 10 minutes before the teacher walked in. Honda-sensei realized his situation as soon as he walked in the door. His expression was akin to a rabbit that had been cornered by a pack of wolves. Frankly speaking, the other students had their own expressions to match the scenario. Students really didn’t have any compassion for first year teachers.

“Honda-sensei!”

“Where’s the new student?”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Are they pretty? What do they look like?”

“Is it true they’re American?”

“What part of America are they from?”

“Honda-sensei!” “Honda-sensei!” “Honda-sensei!”

They just kept going and at this point, Momoi was getting a headache. One could only take so much noise for an extended period of time and poor Honda-sensei wasn’t sure what to do with a bunch of fangirling (including the boys) adolescents. He was currently trying to regain control of the classroom and failing the attempt. He situated himself behind the classrooms podium and loosened his tie. It was obvious he was trying to remain calm in the face of the mob. Momoi decided to take pity on the teacher and reached into her bag.

Within was a small air horn. She rarely had to use it, but sometimes Dai-chan wouldn’t wake up from his “studying” or the basketball club got a little rowdy; so she kept it in her bag just in case. This was one of those situations that classified as “just in case”. She made eye contact with Honda-sensei and he immediately covered his ears. Momoi pressed down on the horn lever and the sound emitting from the small device silenced the class. As soon as the horn stopped there was a knock at the door. A male voice spoke from the other side. “Honda-sensei, may I please come in now?”

Honda-sensei pushed his glasses back up his nose and took a fortifying breath as he straightened his tie and spine. He turned his head towards the door. “Just a second. Let me talk to the class first.”

“Okay, take your time.” The voice responded. It was accented and had a sort of lazy tone to it. It reminded Momoi of a mix of Dai-chan and Tatsuya Himuro from Yosen High. So the transfer student was male, she thought.

Honda-sensei turned his head back and faced the class. “Now class, yes we do have a new transfer student. Yes he is male and yes he is from America.” As he spoke he made sure to meet the eyes of every student. “From the little I’ve spoken to him, I’m sure he would be more than willing to answer all of your questions. He also plans to finish the rest of his high school career with us, so please don’t overwhelm him all at once. You will have plenty of time with him from here on out. I expect all of you to help him while he is here. He seems to speak our language very well, but I still want you all to take care of him while he adjusts.” The last person his eyes made contact with was Momoi before he turned back to the door. “You may come in now.”

The knob turned and the door swung open. Momoi wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it most definitely wasn’t the person walking toward the front and center of the room. His walk was not one of a teenage boy; it was the walk of a man. His back was straight and his shoulders were held back; each step was sure-footed and without falter. It was definitely a walk that expressed confidence. A walk that said “Just try it.”, but somehow refrained from being cocky. For a split second she thought it was Kise Ryota. It wasn’t, but this person definitely gave off the model/idol aura. He was tall and lean, with long legs. Like a 6 foot tall swimmer with sturdy shoulders and trim hips.

He wore the Too Academy uniform without the red striped tie and the top two buttons open; showing just a hint of his collar bone. He wore a black vest underneath the coat. It wasn’t part of the uniform, but it definitely showed off his firm chest perfectly. His left wrist held a silver dreamcatcher. Turquoise beads were worked into the woven strands and stones of the same color were imbedded in the dark brown leather straps encircling his wrist. Three small silver feathers decorated the small ring; making faint sounds as he moved.

Like Kise, he also had blonde hair; but while Kise’s hair was a bright yellow to match his eyes, this person had hair of bright spun gold. He wore it twisted up at the back of his head and held with a clip. It was very wavy even held up and two chunks were parted from the rest to frame the sides of his face. The left chunk trailed down to his shoulder in a corkscrew fashion, while the right brushed the edge of his chin with an equal curl.

He turned to the class when he reached his intended spot. Now Momoi could clearly see his face. He had normal eyebrows, but a shade darker than his hair. His smile was wide, showing all his teeth freely. At the corners you could see the faint beginnings of laugh lines. His eyes were different though. Where his hair was gold, his eyes were silver. Not grey, silver. The exact same shade as the dreamcatcher. They were deep in a way that spoke of experience, both trials and joys alike. They resembled a blade as they cut through the crowd before him with their sharp edge. Momoi was both intrigued and warry of those eyes.

“Hello everyone! My name is Reyes _Nascha_ Gomez.” As he spoke he turned toward the board and picked up a piece of chalk. “But Honda-sensei and I talked about it and we decided you can just refer to me as _Nascha_.” He looks over his shoulder and smiles at the class. “In my ancestors language it means owl.” On the board he first writes out his name in English and below it the Kanji symbol for owl. “This way it will be easier for you to pronounce it and you won’t have to write out a ton of Kanji symbols.”

He turned back around to face the class. “Let’s see, what else should you guys know about me?” He scratches the back of his head as he says this. “As Honda-sensei said I am from America, Los Angeles to be specific. I am fluent in four different languages, including Japanese.” Wink. ”I don’t really play any sports, but I love art. Mostly sculpture, but I also dabble in figure sketching too. Other than that there isn’t much to know. I’m looking forward to spending time with you, so please take good care of me.” He took a slight bow at the end and the entire class (especially the girls) clapped. He came up from his bow and looked to Honda-sensei. “Honda-sensei, where should I sit?”

Honda-sensei stood up straighter and pushed his glasses up his nose. “A-Ah, right. Let me see here.” He looked out toward the rest of the room. Some (okay most) of the girls started clabbering to have the new student sit beside them, but Honda-sensei did his best to ignore them. “Hmm, why don’t you sit behind Momoi-san. Momoi-san will you please raise your hand?” Momoi did so and Nascha-san smiled at her as he walked forward. That smile somehow made her feel happy.

Nascha-san sat down and Honda-sensei turned towards the board. “Now class, let’s begin where we left off last week, can anyone tell me the difference between a participle fraise and a—“. Honda-sensei didn’t get to finish as the door slammed open and a dark-skinned figure trapesed in.

“Ah Aomine-san, I’m glad you decided to join us.” The “for once” part was left silently hanging in the air. “Though, next time please try to be here on time.” He turned back to the front and began asking the question again.

The only response Aomine gave was a grunt as he walked by to only flop into his desk. As Momoi expected he was asleep within thirty seconds of “sitting”. She turned sideways in her desk (Dai-chan’s desk sat directly beside hers) to smack her childhood friend awake, but stopped herself when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Nascha-san. He had a strange look of confusion and extreme concentration on his face. His eyes were glued to Dai-chan as he slowly pulled a sketchpad and pencil case out of his bag. Slowly and very deliberately opening the sketchpad and starting to draw. He didn’t seem to notice the world around them let alone how Momoi was watching him. Dai-chan seemed to be taking up his entire attention.

Momoi wasn’t sure what to do at this point. She wanted to wake Dai-chan, but something told her Nascha-san would be less than impressed if she were to do so. In the end she simply turned back around in her seat and tried to make sense of Honda-sensei’s lesson. Why the English language had to be so weird she didn’t know.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Momoi’s headache was coming back; **with a vengeance**. Barely 10 minutes into the day’s lunch break and her fellow students were already louder than they had been this morning.

Most of the girls in the class (plus a few from some different classes) had taken up residence behind her with Nascha-san. They were asking him any question under the sun and while Momoi was getting a headache, Nascha-san was taking it in stride. He answered all their questions honestly and politely. Frankly it didn’t look like anything they did would faze him. It was very apparent he was used to it.

Momoi didn’t know whether to be disgusted or impressed. Either way the headache was getting to be a problem. Maybe she should take her lunch outside today. She moved to get up, but was stopped by her less than discreet childhood friend.

Aomine slammed his hands on both edges of his desk. His face never left its’ surface and his eyes remained closed. “All of you fucking shut up!” Everyone visibly jumped at the sound of the desk getting slammed and shrunk back at his shout. Everyone except Momoi and to her surprise Nascha-san. “I’m trying to sleep and I can’t do that if you’re all baying like a pack of bitches in heat!”

Many of the boys in the class seemed unimpressed with Aomine’s treatment of the girls; but none of them seemed willing to get in a fight over it. Momoi could practically feel Sakurai-san holding in an apology. Like everyone else he seemed to be frozen from Dai-chan’s dickishness. The girls not gathered around the transfer student were either glaring at Aomine with indignation, or were suspiciously interested in their bentos. The girls around Nascha-san all looked like they wanted to cry. Momoi opened her mouth to tell Dai-chan off, but Nascha-san beat her to it.

The man at the center of it all leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. He looked at Aomine with an angry and snarky smirk on his face; one eyebrow raised.

His eyes laughed mockingly as they stared a hole into the back of Aomine’s head. “Oh, the poor baby can’t sleep.”

For a second Nascha-san was the only one in the room breathing. Even Aomine stopped. The entire room in a state of shock; someone had actually dared to insult him. Momoi knew this wasn’t going to end well; she only hoped Dai-chan didn’t take it too far and get suspended. Again.

Aomine slowly opened his eyes, sat up, and turned to glare at Nascha-san. “What did you say you little shit?”

Nascha-san just narrowed his eyes at Aomine. “Loud mouthed and hard of hearing? Aren’t you special.”

Aomine got up and walked across to Nascha-san, putting both hands on either side of his desk and leaning down in an attempt to intimidate him. “Listen here **busu**! You’re new, so here’s a bit of advice. Don’t. Fuck with me.”

The intimidation attempt didn’t work. As he said this Nascha-san moved forward to lay both elbows on the desk; his hands bent with his chin resting on them. His smirk took on a more lazy and superior tone. Like he could play with Aomine all day if he wanted to. “Are you blind as well as deaf? I am neither a dog or a woman.”

Aomine leaned even closer to Nascha-san’s face. “No, but you attract bitches like a dog.”

Aomine’s face was now mere inches from Nascha-san’s face; and while Aomine didn’t seem to notice, Nascha-san did. His smirk went from a lazy smile to a predatory and flirtatious grin in a second. Before Aomine could pull back, Nascha-san grabbed his chin and held it in place.

“Mm, you’re awfully close _Sagozhuni_. Perhaps it is not the girls giving me attention that bothers you. Maybe you want me to give _you_ attention.” As he said the last word, he shifted his gaze to stare at Aomine’s lips as his tongue darted out to lick his own; nearly grazing Aomine's lips in the process. 

Aomine’s expression changed from “royally pissed off” to “what the fuck”. He wretched his face out of Nascha-san’s grip. Nascha-san let him. With as much dignity as he could, he picked up his bag and stormed out of the room; throwing a **“Baka!”** on his way out the door.

Nascha-san returned to sitting back in his chair with both hands raised and placed behind his head. The smile on his face now satisfied, yet disappointed. His eyes followed Aomine as he left.

The class just sat there in stunned silence. No one besides Momoi had ever gotten away with talking like that to Aomine. Momoi was very surprised. She was also happy. It was about time someone else had showed up to put him in his place. There was only one thing to do.

Momoi put her hands together and started doing a slow clap. The rest of the class took it up moments later. It was safe to say Nascha-san had quickly become the most popular student in the class.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Reyes was exhausted. How in the heck was he supposed to keep this up? It was only half-way through his first day and he already wanted to call it quits. Don’t get him wrong, all the girls were lovely young ladies; but Japanese girls had a ferociousness he wasn’t used to. The questions never seemed to end and while he tried his best to keep up a pleasant façade, he could physically feel his smile slipping. While he didn’t appreciate the form his liberation came in, he was thankful for it none-the-less.

Aomine Daiki was definitely a piece of work. A _fine_ one that is. When he had first walked into the room, Reyes had mistaken him for someone of the Nations. He had dark tan skin you would almost never see on a Japanese native and blue hair so dark it was almost black. His eyes matched his hair exactly. He was built like a brave too. All tall and lean muscle. His mouth watered just thinking about it. Reyes let out a long sigh. Why was he only attracted to assholes?

Aomine’s treatment of the girls didn’t sit well with him. Reyes was half Native American from his mother’s side and half Spanish from his father’s side. Both halves of his heritage had instilled a respect for others, especially women. He couldn’t sit there and let him talk to the girls like that. No matter how much he wanted to tell them off himself.

Reyes outright pouted at the thought of their altercation. In all honestly, he had hoped Aomine would put up more of a fight; not run away with his tail tucked between his legs at the first sign of his “charm”. But what does he expect? This is Japan, not Los Angeles; they had a very different view on homosexuality here.  _Hell_  even in America, there were those vehemently against his sexuality. He knew all too well, how some resorted to violence.

Either way his show down with Aomine and the literal applause it caused had been enough to give him an opening. He took it and just walked out of the room. He took his lunch and walked around the school for a bit. Eventually he settled on eating his lunch under a small _Sakura_ tree near the schools entrance. When he was finished he decided to explore the school some more.

He was currently climbing the stairs to the rooftop. He had promised _Shi Ma_ he would draw the school for her. He fully intended to keep that promise and figured the roof would be the best vantage point to draw from. He reached the top of the stairs and opened the door.

The roof was exactly that. A roof. Flat and covering the entire top of the building. The only distinguishing thing about it was the little out building toward the left side. It was about the size of a normal classroom; standing about seven feet taller than the rest of the roof with a ladder attached to one side. Reyes shrugged and headed toward it. If he was going to draw from the roof, he was going to draw from the peak of it.

Reyes quickly scaled the ladder and stepped on top. He nearly fell backwards off “the peak” when he saw he wasn’t alone. On the other side of the platform seemingly dead to the world, was none other than Aomine Daiki.

He was laying flat on his back with his legs stretched out and his arms both thrown back above his head. He was snoring at random sporadic intervals. How Reyes hadn’t heard him he couldn’t fathom. His face was slightly turned to the side and he was drooling. It was frankly kind of impressive how much of the stuff there was.

Reyes narrowed his eyes and took out his sketch pad and pencil. It doesn’t happen too often, but when it does, Reyes takes full advantage of it. The urge. Every once in a while he would have this overwhelming urge to draw or mold something. He had felt it earlier while Aomine was sleeping in the classroom and he was feeling it now. Maybe he had a secret Aomine sleeping fetish? Probably.

Reyes drew Aomine for about twenty-five minutes before he woke up. At first he didn’t realize Reyes was there. He stretched, pulling his legs up so his feet are flat on the ground, knees bent. Sitting up on his elbow he looked forward and his eyes widened in surprise. There, moving closer to kneel right between his bent knees, was the Blonde Baka transfer student. Maniacal grin firmly in place as he franticly scribbles on his pad of paper.

“What the fuck!” Aomine moved to get up, but Reyes pushed him back down with one hand. The other hand still clutching the sketch pad and pencil. Aomine didn’t know if he should be scared or impressed the guy could actually do that.

“Oh no you don’t. I have already been working on this sketch for almost a half hour and am nearly done. I intend to finish it, so lie back down like you were a moment ago like a good boy. And don’t forget the drool.”

Aomine just looked at him in confusion. He wasn’t sure if was processing what he was saying correctly. “What?”

Reyes just rolled his eyes before the predatory glint of a starving artist overtook them. “ _Sagozhuni_. **Assume the position**!”

 **“WHAT?!?!”** Aomine scooted backwards and out of Reyes’ reach. “No way in hell am I assuming **any** position for you!”

Reyes looked at Aomine with a surprised and happy grin on his face. So he can be fast with the right motivation. Chasing him might be fun. But that was for another time. Right now I need him to pose for my sketch.

Reyes adopted a blank unimpressed stare. An image of Kuroko popped into Aomine’s head when he saw it. He forced it from his head as Reyes started talking again.

“ _Sagozhuni_ , I just need you to lay back down and reposition your body into the exact pose you were in while sleeping. If you remain perfectly still, I shouldn’t take more than ten minutes.”

Aomine just sneered at him. “Hmph! No.” He lay back down and started paging through a gravure magazine from his bag.

“Why not?” Reyes asked.

“Because I’m busy.” He said as he continued to flip through the magazines pages.

Reyes gave a less than delicate snort. “A minute ago you were napping. Now you are looking through the closest thing this country has to a playboy. You and I have a very different meaning for the term busy.”

Aomine continued to stare hard at the magazine. “Fuck off!”

Reyes sighed as he picked up his things and walked to the other end of the platform. Damn! It was the first in a long time I had gotten so into a drawing too. He sat down on the edge of the “peak” to scan the people down below. People had always been his favorite thing to draw. From up here I should find at least one person to draw. He continued to look down on the people for a few minutes before he started to sketch something new.

Meanwhile Aomine tried to enjoy his magazine and he couldn’t. He wasn’t used to other people besides Satsuki intruding on his space and Blonde Baka over there was making a lot of noise with his constant scratching. He tried unsuccessfully to ignore him for ten minutes before he gave in. That sound was only letting him think of one thing. “Hey **busu**!”

Reyes didn’t look his way, but he did start frowning down at his new sketch. Was that going to be his nickname from now on? Terrific. “We’ve already covered this _Sagozhuni_. I am neither and I am _busy_. Now what do you want?”

“Show me the picture.”

Reyes turned to look back at Aomine, then quickly turned back to his drawing and to continue sketching. “Pardon?”

Aomine sat up and placed the magazine down beside him. “That thing you drew of me. I wanna see it.”

Reyes stopped sketching and put the pad and pencil down. He turned his body to the side so he was facing Aomine. His flirtatious and predatory grin was once again on his face. “You want to see my thing do you? I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

The underlining meaning wasn’t lost on Aomine. **“Aho!”**

Reyes only widened his grin. “I was actually thinking of our dicks, but I’m willing to negotiate.”

Aomine was about to tell the _Blonde Baka_ he could go fuck himself, but his earlier response had him thinking better of it. In the end he didn’t say anything and just laid back down with his gravure magazine once again in his hand.

Reyes watched him lay back down and shrugged before once again resuming his sketch. “All right. If you’d rather look at fake boobs all day, suit yourself.”

What the fuck did the Blonde Baka just say? Aomine battled between his inherit laziness and his need/idiot instinct to defend his favorite idol. In the end, as it often does, idiocy won. “Horikita Mai-chan’s tits are huge, not fake. And there is no way you can tell the difference!”

“Yes. Yes I can and they are definitely fake.”

Aomine once again sat back up. “You didn’t even look at her pictures!”

“I saw the cover.”

Aomine stood up and stalked over to Reyes. “Alright Smartass! Explain it to me.”

Reyes put down his sketch and materials. He grabbed the magazine out of Aomine’s hand and motioned for him to sit down. Aomine sat down beside him while Reyes opened the magazine. He flipped through a few pages until he found a picture highlighting the idols breasts in a bikini.

“You see this area where the breast connects to the armpit?” He pointed to the area he was talking about.

Aomine nodded.

“This area contains breast tissue and therefore is proportioned to the natural size of the breast. When breast implants are inserted, they don’t change the breast tissue in the connective area to match the new breast size. Your idols’ breast size does not match her connective tissue. Therefore her breasts are fake.”

Aomine pulled the magazine out of Reyes’ hands to study the picture more closely. He could see what he was saying, but he just didn’t care and shrugged. “Whatever. Big tits are big tits. And big tits are the best!”

Reyes once again picked up his sketch. “Suit yourself. I’m more of an ass man myself.”  
As Reyes puts the finishing touches on his sketch, the bell rings. He quickly stands up and gathers his materials before turning to Aomine. “Looks like lunch break is over. Are you coming Sagozhuni?”

Aomine just grunts in response and rolls over.

“Suit yourself.” Reyes walked toward the ladder. Instead of using it he instead jumps down, landing gracefully on his feet. As he walks across the roof toward the stairs, Momoi Satsuki appears around the corner of the “peak”.

Momoi watched him walk away and thought back over the conversation she just heard. Things were definitely going to get more interesting with Nascha-san around.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Man, what a day. At least it was finally over. It took nearly an hour to get out of the shoe lockers with all the girls around. Please let them get over the “fresh meat” mindset quickly. I don’t know if I can keep this pace up on a permanent basis.

Reyes pulled out his phone and earbuds as he made his way home. He was still a little strung out from the days’ events and music was one of the best ways to calm him down. He scrolled through his playlist until he found one of his favorites. The opening guitar notes had a slight Spanish flare he enjoyed. He put the earbuds in and pressed play. Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch started drifting through his ears. As he walked Reyes sang along.

 _“Another day in this carnival of souls,_  
_Another nights end, ends as quickly as it goes._  
_The memories are shadows; ink on the page._  
_And I can’t seem to find my way home.”_

It would be dark soon. Most people would take the shorter route home, but not Reyes. He enjoyed walking and enjoyed the outdoors even more. He was staying with a close family friend Vienna Bergman. She was honestly more of a sister than a friend. Vienna was currently attending her second year at Tokyo University. Her family owned a house and had generously offered Reyes a place to stay while he was here. Vienna being his registered guardian.

There are two routes from Vienna’s house to the school. The first one took about thirty minutes to walk, while the other one took about an hour. Reyes still preferred the second route. It took him through a park and garden. He wasn’t used to the lack of greenery Tokyo had and his daily walk quickly became his favorite part of the day.

 _“And it’s almost like,_  
_Your heaven’s trying everything,_  
_Your heaven’s trying everything,_  
_To keep me out.”_

He wasn’t alone in the park. There were many people. Some with lovers, while others rounded up their children from play equipment. A few where staring at him as he walked by. Some of the children even pointed. Was it his singing? I guess most people here wouldn’t hear English music too often. It must be weird for them to hear a random stranger singing as he walked through the park. His looks didn’t help him blend in much either.

 _“All the places I’ve been and things I’ve seen._  
_A million stories that make up a million shattered dreams._  
_The faces of people I’ll never see again._  
_And I can’t seem to find my way home.”_

Reyes didn’t stop singing until a few girls tried to record him on their phones. Jeez, even outside of school they pester me. Who do they think I am, an idol? The rest of the song would have to wait for later. He pulled his earbuds out and shoved his phone back into his bag. At the end of the park was a set of stair leading down to a lower street level. Reyes forwent the stairs and instead hopped on the railing and launched himself at the flagpole grounded to the lower level. The girls tried to give chase, but couldn’t run down the stairs quickly enough to keep up. He slid down the flag pole and took off. He ran the rest of the way home.

As he approached the front door, the sound of thunder emanated from the other side.

“ROOF!”…….”ROOF!”………”ROOF!”………. not “ruff”………. **”ROOF!”**

Reyes quickly opened the door, ran inside, and closed it behind him. He barely managed to close the door behind him before a giant mound of fluff tackled him to the entryway floor.

“Ugh….Hello Thor, it’s good to see you too buddy.”

Thor just continued to wiggle with happiness. On top of Reyes’s chest. Cutting off his breathing. Badly. Reyes attempted to push Thor off to no avail. “Thor. Buddy come on. I love you too, but I cannot breathe.” Thor just slobbered his hand and face with big puppy kisses. “I cannot take you for our walk later if I suffocate first.”

Thankfully, a shrill whistle came from the direction of the kitchen. At the sound, Thor immediately hefted himself off of Reyes and happily padded over to his master. After a minute or so of heavy breathing Reyes followed after Thor. He was happily laying down at his masters’ feet. Looking up at her, tail thumping against the floor as she stood at the kitchens’ island.

Vienna was already dressed for work in her usual lab coat over jeans and her favorite _Black Sabbath_ T-shirt. She was a curvy girl. Standing at only 5’3ft. She had sizeable breasts and the hips to match. Her hair was currently held back in a ponytail; but normally the chin length, medium brown curls were let loose. Her milk chocolate eyes squinted as she concentrated on her task.

She had two things spread across the kitchen island. The first was a set of surgical tools; scalpels, tweezers, pliers, and even a small hand-saw. Presumably they were set out to be cleaned. The second was Vienna’s favorite and long-time squatter, Herbert. He was laid flat out on his back with his chest and stomach cavity gaping open. Purposely place around him were his internal organs, set out so the cleaner fluid could dry quicker. Vienna’s rectangular glasses glinted menacingly as she pulled out the last organ (his spleen), and proceeded to wipe it down with some disinfecting wipes before placing it beside its comrades.

She started to wipe down Herbert’s internal cavities and limbs as Reyes sat down at the island. “You know one of these days he will suffocate me.”

Vienna didn’t look up from her task as she spoke. “He’s just showing his love. And besides,” she pointedly glanced up at Reyes, “with your preference in men you should be used to big piles of baggage on top of you.”

Reyes just grinned devilishly at her. “As always you are right. So why did you let Herbert out of the closet?”

Vienna glanced down at her victim and started placing the organs back in their proper place before wrapping him up in a black plastic garbage bag. “I mentioned to the professor I had him and he asked me to bring him in to use in class. Thor was giving him kisses earlier so I thought I should clean him and my tools before heading in.”

“Oh, are you going in tonight? And shouldn’t the school have their own mannequins?”

“You’d think so, but I don’t mind. Lord knows I have enough to share. I don’t mind if they borrow him for a few days. And yes I am working tonight. Fujita-sensei at the Coronary Department called and he wants me to assist him in an autopsy. Apparently there was a body just brought in. It was found in one of the water lines and he thought I might find it interesting.” She had finished with Herbert and was now hand cleaning and polishing her tools.

“That figures, you would find any cadaver interesting. You’ll have to tell me about it when you get back. Did you have dinner yet?”

As she finished polishing each tool she carefully placed it back in its designated spot in her canvas tool holder. “Yes, I made lasagna earlier. I already ate, but I left you a plate in the fridge. I already fed Thor, so don’t give him any treats.”

“No problem, I should take him out for his walk now before it gets too dark.” Reyes stood up and walked backdoor.

“Alright, be careful.” Vienna rolled up her tool kit before placing it in her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and put Herbert under her arm before heading to the front door.

“Vienna. I will have Thor with me. I will be fine.” Thor recognized the leash and what it meant. He happily bounded over to Reyes so he could put it on his collar.

“He’s a German Mountain Dog. I’m not worried about either of you. I’m worried about the poor bastard that tries it.” With that she walked out the door.

“I’m more worried for the poor bastard who tries it on _you_.” He looked down at Thor. “Alright buddy, let us be off.”

An hour later Reyes and Thor made their way through the back yard gate and into the house. Thor was a big dog by American standards let alone Japanese ones. They took their walks along the backways so they wouldn’t scare too many people. Thor was a gentle giant and only wanted pets, but anyone seeing a dog his size barreling towards them would shit themselves. It was just easier to take the backway later at night. Less people.  
Reyes took off his leash and hung it up on its hook. He then went to the kitchen to heat up his lasagna. Thor following on his heels. The microwave dinged and Thor wined. Reyes looked down at him with pity in his eyes. “I am sorry my friend. I want to give you some, but Vienna said no. No offence, but she scares me a lot more than you do.”

This speech didn’t deter Thor at all. Eventually Reyes had to retreat to his room to eat his supper in peace. He sat down at his desk with a sigh. Before tonight, sitting down to a nice clean and organized desk wouldn’t have been possible. Even though he had been in Japan for a month now, only yesterday had he finally waded through all the boxes piled along every wall and flat surface available; blocking out any view the windows might have provided.

Reyes sighed happily as he lifted his fork of lasagna toward his mouth. It made it about half way before it clattered back on the plate; dropping from his limp hand. “What. The Actual. Fuck.” Reyes stood up too fast, knocking his chair back and on the floor. He didn’t care. There was no way he was seeing this. **NO. FUCKING. WAY.**  
There. In the next house over, perusing that same damn gravure magazine, was Aomine Daiki.

Reyes had a clear view from his window into Aomine’s own bedroom. His adjoining bathroom too. Neither room had any curtains. Was he really that lazy or did he just not care? Probably both. Reyes could see from his vantage point that Aomine couldn’t see into his own room. Vienna’s house was bigger and taller than the Aomine family’s. Reyes’s room on a higher level than Aomine’s. Therefore Reyes could look down and into Aomine’s room, but Aomine couldn’t look up into his. Excellent.

As he watched, Aomine put the magazine down and walked over to the bathroom. And started stripping. He started with his shirt working it over his head. His shoulders and chest muscles flexing as he worked it over his head. **Dios Mio**. Reyes could feel his dick twitching inside his pants. He turned his back to Reyes and slipped his pants and boxers off, giving Reyes a nice view of his ass. Reyes felt his heart rate kick up a few notches. Aomine had a perfect ass. Muscled but not too skinny or plump, nicely proportioned to his hips. There was no tan line either. The skin on his ass was the same shade as the rest of his skin. Did he sunbath naked?

I really shouldn’t be doing this. Really I shouldn’t……. _fuck it_. It’s not like I can control my perverted tendencies anyway. Besides, I’ll only ever get to look. That guy is so obviously strai-.

Reyes never got to finish the thought. Aomine turned around giving Reyes a full view of his penis. Even flaccid he was…….well endowed. Yep. He diffidently sunbathed naked. Seeing it resting against his shaped thighs caused his erection to notch up to nearly full mast. His breathing now labored. Only one thought entered Reyes’s mind.

“Sweet mother of chocolate. My body is ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, Challenged here! First of all a million apologies for not getting this updated sooner. Long-story-short a lot of stuff went down in our personal lives and for a while Talent was without internet. (I know, the horrors right?) Anyway thank you all for being patient (insert many apologetic kowtows here) with us and please enjoy! A special shout-out to Terence for your special comment. We greatly appreciate your encouragement. This is our first ever fanfiction, so seriously Thank You for the confidence boost. We do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. We only own the OC’s we have created for this story. Please see the end of chapter for more author notes and translations.

Reyes walked down the second floor hallway toward homeroom with a pensive look on his face. Yet again, he had spent way too much time in front of the footlockers with the girls. This was all getting out of hand. He had already been here for over two weeks and the girls didn’t show any sign of slowing down their adoring assault. On the contrary, it was only escalating. There were even rumors of a “Nascha-san Fanclub” officially forming. In any case, Reyes needed to do something. I don’t want to hurt the girls’ feelings, but I can’t exactly tell them _why_ I’m not interested. Perhaps the best plan of action was to simply have a heart to heart with the girls; come to a compromise. Maybe if they understand it’s getting to be too much for me, they will back off a little.

With that decision made, he smiled and picked up his pace. That lasted all of two seconds as he rounded the corner before the stairs. There was a young man crossing the hallway. That was all he could tell. The three large boxes he was carrying (very precariously at that) blocked out most of his body; save his hands, feet and about a foot of calf.

What the hell was wrong with people? Why wasn’t anyone offering to help him? Carrying so many boxes was just asking for-! Reyes never got to finish his thought. The mystery student turned toward the stairs and started to lift his right foot in preparation to step down. Before said foot could descend, Reyes ran forward and grabbed him by the back of his shirt; firmly halting his impending doom.

“ _Estupido_! What are you doing?!? Do you want to kill yourself? Because you’re doing a fine job of it!” Reyes pulled him back and grabbed the boxes, bending to place them on the floor. He straightened and glared down at the young man; placing his fisted hands on both hips.

The young man looked up at Reyes with tears in his eyes. His short brown hair seemed to droop like dog ears with guilt.  His mouth quivered. “Sorry!”

“You are sorry? What if you had gotten hurt? A fall like that has killed people before! You should be more careful! Ask someone for help!”

“Sorry!”

“Alright. Just do not do it again. Try and think before you do something like this.”

The young man before him bowed even lower every time he apologized. “Sorry!”

“I know, just-.”

“Sorry!”

“I understand. Now-.”

“Sorry!” “Sorry!” “Sorry!” “Sorry!” “Sorry!” **“SORRY!”**

The young man was hyper-ventilating; now bent nearly to the point where his forehead touched his knees. Tears were sliding into his hairline and his face was turning a light shade of burgundy.

Reyes could not believe the sight before him. This young man obviously had very little self-confidence. I wouldn’t be surprised if he is bullied or taken advantage of. That’s probably how he got into this situation in the first place. Reyes grabbed him by his shoulders, pulled him up and led him to the wall. “Please sit. Now put your head between your knees and **breathe**.”

The brunette did as he was told and started taking deep breathes. “Sor-.”

“Do not apologize. Please breathe.” He started taking more breathes as Reyes squatted down and lightly rubbed between his shoulder blades. Reyes looked up at the rest of the people in the hallway as he did so. No one moved to help. No one went to fetch a teacher. Instead the other students watched and murmured to each other over the spectacle before them. It was disgusting. To everyone else he said. “Everyone. Class is about to start. I have this under control, so please be on your way.”

He gave an eerily sweet smile to everyone as he said this. The other students felt the hidden anger behind that smile and quickly cleared the hallway.

When the last student had entered their classroom, Reyes turned back to the young man. His face was no longer red and the tears had stopped flowing. He looked up at Reyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, Reyes quickly covered his mouth with his hand. The same hand that had been rubbing his back. “Please do not apologize again. You have already done so for your earlier actions. That is enough. When you apologize for something too much or when it is not truly your fault; your apologies lose their value. Does that make sense?”

He looked up at Reyes with a startled look in his eyes. Reyes felt his mouth open under his hand, but he stopped and quickly closed it before he could utter the automatic apology. He nodded his head solemnly, looking down.

“Good. If I remove my hand, are you going to start apologizing again?” The young man shook his head no; eyes still lowered. “Alright.” Reyes removed his hand. The brunette kept his eyes downcast and remained silent.

Reyes felt bad. It was not his intention to bully him, but he may have done so unintentionally. “My name is Reyes Nascha Gomez. Please call me Nascha-san. What is your name?”

“Y-y-yes I know. I’m actually in the same class as you Nascha-san.” He still didn’t lift he eyes. “I am Sakurai Ryo.”

Reyes was very surprised. He hadn’t noticed Sakurai-san at all! “I am sorry Sakurai-san. That is very rude of me not to realize.”

Sakurai-san shrugged and turned his head away from Reyes. “It’s okay Nascha-san, I’m not like you. I’m used to not being noticed. I’ve always been plain and ignored.”

Reyes frowned at the brunette’s answer. Yes, there were definitely some self-esteem issues here. “Sakurai-san please look at me.”

Slowly, the youth raised his head to look Reyes in the eye. It was true, Sakurai-san was a bit on the plain side. He had unremarkable, short, light brown hair and stood about 5’9 ft. Reyes could tell he had some muscles under his uniform, but they were extremely lean; almost to the point of being frail. His eyes were probably his most defining feature. They were a little too large for his face and had short, full lashes. What made them truly beautiful though, was their color. Reyes had never seen such a rich, light brown before. They were the exact color of a perfectly browned marshmallow.

“You should look people in the eye when you speak to them. You will have presence and people will take you more seriously.” Sakurai-san flinched. “Besides your eyes are such a unique color. It would be a shame to not let everyone see them.”

The brunette looked up at Reyes incredulously. “Nascha-san. They’re just plain brown eyes. There is nothing special about them.”

Reyes frowned at him. “That is not true. They are the exact color of a perfectly roasted marshmallow. Do you have any idea how illusive that is? It is nearly impossible to roast a marshmallow right! I know of at least a dozen girls at my old school who would drool over one!”

That surprised Sakurai. “R-really? You’re not lying?”

“Sakurai-san, I make it a point to not lie unless it is absolutely necessary. If you speak untruthfully, then your words have no weight.”

Sakurai-san smiled softly and blushed on the tips of his ears. “That makes me happy.”

Reyes grinned back at him. “Good. So Sakurai-san, why is no one helping you with these boxes?” Reyes gesture toward the three oversized boxes beside them.

“Well, you see…..I’m part of the basketball club and today is a big day for us. We are holding try-outs for new members and a lot of these boxes were in the way. Coach decided we might as well clean out and organize the storage room while we were at it.  I came in early to clean so I would have more time to help in the tryouts.”  

“Did your teammates not come to help you? Your friends?” Reyes asked incredulously. The brunette just shook his head and looked disheartened. “I’m not really close enough with my teammates or anyone else to call them my friend.”

When he said this, Reyes came to a decision. “Sakurai-san, may I please see your phone?”

He gave Reyes a weird look, but slowly pulled his cell-phone from his pocket and handed it to him. Reyes took the phone and proceeded to press multiple buttons. A few seconds later a soft “ping” came from inside Reyes’s school bag. “There. Now we have each other’s email and phone numbers.”

Sakurai-san sputtered as he took his phone back. “Why would you give me your number? We just met.”

“It is simple Sakurai-kun.” Reyes stood up, offered his hand, and grinned. “I have decided you are going to be my new friend.”

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Aomine was grouchy. And not his typical overall dickishness grouchy. Oh no. This was “I haven’t had my afternoon naps in over two weeks” grouchy. Not since the Blonde _Baka_ had shown up. Any time Aomine had tried to take his nap, that freak would take the opportunity to draw him. It was so fucking creepy. He wasn’t just watching him while he slept; he was staring at him. _Hungrily_. No fucking way he could sleep with that expression hanging over him. Sometimes literally.

Getting him to leave wasn’t really an option either. Any time he would attempt it, the guy would flirt and throw sexual innuendoes back at him. He wasn’t scared or intimidated by Aomine either. If anything, he _enjoyed_ their bickering. Like it was some kind of game. The word **foreplay** came to mind, but Aomine shook his head in disgust and rolled to lay flat on his back. His new gravure magazine raised above his face to block the sun.

He was currently awaiting Reyes’s inevitable arrival on the roofs’ “peak”. By now, Aomine had learned to somewhat tolerate him. He had to grudgingly respect the guy for not backing down; even if he was a creeper.

“ _SSSSSAAAAAGGGGGOOOOOZZZZZUUUUUHHHHHNNNNNIIIII!_ ”

Aomine peaked above the top of his magazine to see a gleeful, creepy-ass face grinning down at him. Reyes squatted behind Aomine’s head and looked down at him from above the magazine. “Fuck!!!” Aomine started and nearly conked their heads together. “You fucking retard! Don’t do that, you’re almost as bad as Tetsu. And wipe that look off your face! It’s creepy as shit!”

Reyes’s grin only grew bigger. “I cannot help it _Sagozuhni_. You are just so cute when you are mad. Who is Tetsu-san?”

Aomine just kept glaring up at Reyes. “He’s a guy I know from middle-school. He doesn’t really have a “presence”, you know? So he’s really good at sneaking up on people.”

“Oh, I see.” Reyes looked at Aomine’s hand and saw that the gravure magazine was different today. “ _Sagozuhni_ , did your favorite put out a new edition?”

Aomine smirked lecherously and opened the magazine wider for Reyes to see. “Mai-chan did put out a new book. And this time,” Aomine practically shoved it in Reyes’s face. “She’s wearing sports uniforms.”

Reyes briefly glanced at the pictures before rolling his eyes. “Ah yes. It must be very exciting for you. Never mind the fact her boobs are still fake, now they are trussed up in new trappings.”

 “I got a new book today, too. My roommate was out walking her dog this morning and saw it, so she got it for me.” Reyes leaned over and pulled volume 5 of “ _Akatsuki no Yona_ ”   from his school-bag. “I swear, if Hak doesn’t confess in this one, I will stab something.”

Aomine just grimaced. “Really. You read _Shoujo_ manga? At least grow a pair and read _Shounen_ -! Wait, you live with a girl?!?! Alone?!?!”

Rolling his eyes some more, Reyes moved to lay on his back next to Aomine. Aomine rolled over to face him once he was down. “At least when I disillusion myself it is with actual _characters_ , not just a pair of silicone mammories.”

Aomine growled at Reyes in frustration. “ _Busu_ , lay off Mai-chan’s awesome, huge tits! Now, do you live alone with a girl or not?”

Putting his book to the side, Reyes rolled to face Aomine as well. “Why _Sagozuhni_? Are you jealous?” Aomine flipped him off and Reyes chuckled. “Haha, no. It is not like that. We are childhood friends. Honestly, she is more of a sister than anything else.”

Reyes rolled back over and picked up his manga; holding it open above his face. “And it is not just us. Thor lives there as well. I cannot imagine Vienna having any other man in her life besides him.”

“So _they_ are a couple?”

“No. That is not their relationship at all.” Reyes turned his head to wickedly smirk at Aomine, his manga still held above his head. “Frankly speaking, Vienna is his _master_ and Thor is her……. _pet_.”

Aomine immediately turned his back to Reyes and stared _really_ hard at his gravure magazine. “I don’t wanna know.” Reyes giggled behind him at his misunderstanding.

For about ten minutes they both went about reading/looking at their perspective books. When Aomine turned to a page with his favorite idol in volleyball shorts, he heard Reyes above his right shoulder. “ _Sagozhuni_ , I think Fake-Boobs-chan got her thighs done.”

“Blonde _Baka_ , don’t even start.”

 

Native Translations:

  1. Sagozhuni = Pretty Mouth
  2. Nascha = Owl



Japanese Translations:

  1. Baka = Stupid/Idiot
  2. Busu= Ugly Dog/Woman



Spanish Translations:

  1. Estupido = Stupid



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Again sorry for the late update. In the end we made the executive decision to make the chapters shorter. Instead of there being four sections (like in chapter #1), there will now be two per chapter. It is our hope that 1, it will be easier for Challenged to write and 2, we will be able to update faster. Again thank you for sticking with us and enjoy the story.  
> P.S. a friend of ours FluffballChikorita did a drawing of Reyes for us. She made of Speedpaint SAI of Reyes and posted it on youtube in a video. Here is a link to said video below.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HH6uRj801yQ  
> P.S.S. If anyone wants to do a drawing of Reyes, Vienna or any of the other characters we would love to see them! Feel free to use the description in Chapter #1 or draw what you think he looks like or should look like. (^^)


	3. Chapter #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Challenged here! Since we were so slow with our last update we decided you guys deserved a two-for-one! Two more updated chapters at the same time! Enjoy! See the end of chapter for translations. :D

After classes that day Reyes rushed to take out the trash.  He’d promised his newly acquired friend he would help Momoi-chan in Sakurai-kun’s place after school.  Problem was, he forgot he was also on cleanup duty.  Brilliant.

As he rushed around the corner of the school toward the incinerator, garbage can in hand; he heard someone coming up behind him.  Not wanting to be rude by ignoring them, he stopped around the corner and waited to greet the mystery person.

Yuki-chan, the school’s idol, appeared around the corner a few moments later; carrying an identical trach can.

“Hello Yuki-chan.  On clean up duty as well I see.”

Yuki-chan started a little at Reyes’s greeting.  “Um,…..yes that’s right.”

Reyes smiled, nodded to her and turned to walk toward the incinerator.  He dumped his trash and walked back past Yuki-chan.  She was still rooted in place.

Reyes gave her a little figure wave as he passed her.  “Have a good day Yuki-chan!  I will see you later.”

He walked passed her and was rounding the corner before she called out to him.  “Nascha-san!  Please wait!  I really need to talk to you!”

Reyes stopped, put down his trash can and made his way back to Yuki-chan.  “Alright, but I am afraid I cannot talk for long.  I have a prior engagement I must attend to.”

He walked up to her with a bright and charming smile as he looked down at her face.  “What would you like to talk about?”

She looked up at him before turning her eyes back down and to the side, wringing her hands in front of her.  “Um, …….well…..you see….”

Oh _merde._ He knew what was coming she was about to confess to him and he would have to turn her down.  This wasn’t his first confession and it would not be his last, but that didn’t make it any easier.  All he could do was be honest with her and try to let her down gently.  “Please say it clearly Yuki-chan.  I can’t answer you unless you tell me clearly.”

She flinched at his words, but closed her eyes tight before blurting out, “Nascha-san, I really like you! Please go out with me!”

She held her eyes shut and waited with baited breath for his reply.  Reyes sighed.  Indeed this never got easier.  Resting both hands on her shoulders, he waited for her to look up at him.  When she did, honest hope shown in her eyes.  Reyes’s heart clenched as he gave her his reply.

“I am sorry Yuki-chan.  I am humbled and flattered by your confession, but my answer is no.”

Seeing the hope drain from her eyes, then seeing it be replaced by disappointment and embarrassment was torturous.  “I knew it was stupid to ask.  You are so popular and you probably already have someone you like.”

“No Yuki-chan. That is not it.”

She looked up at him with even more confusion.  “Then why?”

Reyes sighed again, looking up at the sky before meeting her gaze again.  “I will be completely honest with you.  There is only one kind of person I will ever be attracted to and it will never be you.”

Knocking his hands off her shoulders, she took a step back.  Her stricken look had Reyes rethinking his choice of words.

“Are- are you saying you won’t go out with me because I’m ugly?!?”

“No. How could I think you are ugly?  I can see you are beautiful physically and what little I know of your personality it is equally so.  I am saying _I personally_ don’t feel an _attraction_ to you.  I have very specific tastes and yo-!”

Reyes saw it coming but he didn’t try to stop her.  The price of his words was her pain, but she deserved the truth.  As her expression changed from confusion and pain to anger at his explanation, she swung the trash can at Reyes.  She used her full strength to crack the can around and against the back of his head.  Spilling it’s solid and liquid contents over his now soiled uniform.  Reyes’s hair clip met a swift death as it was trapped between the can and his skull.

The blow was strong enough, it brought Reyes down to one knee.  Clutching his head with one hand, the other steading him on the ground; he didn’t say a word as she vented her anger and hurt on him.

“I don’t fit your tastes?!?! I’m not attractive to you?!?!  Are you so full of yourself you’ll only go out with some supermodel or princess?  Well screw you Nascha-san! I don’t need this!”

With that she stormed off around the corner with her weapon; kicking Reyes’s own can as she made her exit.

Reyes stayed where he was even after her steps had faded away.

“Believe me, no one would ever call my type a _princess_.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reyes burst into the gymnasium panting heavily from his rush.  Not only had cleaning duty made him late, but the whole debacle with Yuki-chan had forced him to change into his gym uniform.

So there he was, sweaty, panting, and with his unclipped hair hanging loose and unkept around his face.  The absolute vision of dignity.

The basketball players had already started the tryouts, but stopped when Reyes made his entrance.  Well, “tryouts” was an exaggeration.  Aomine wasn’t giving the new guys a chance to even hold the ball, much less dribble or shoot it.

Not one of them looked more surprised by his sudden appearance than Sakurai-kun.  “Nascha-san.  You actually came!”

Reyes jogged over to the storage room on the side of the gym.  Both Momoi-chan and Sakurai-kun were already hard at work on the team’s equipment.

“I apologize for my late arrival Sakurai-kun.”  He lifted the hem of his sweat-suit top.  “As you can see, I had a slight wardrobe malfunction.”

“No….um, that’s okay Nascha-san.  I’m just happy you came at all.”

 Reyes felt his chest strain. Sakurai wasn’t meeting his eyes, but he had a small, humble smile on his face. The young man truly needed some friendly affection if Reyes keeping his word and showing up garnered this type of reaction. “I said I would come, so I did. And it is not Nascha-san.  Not to you Sakurai-kun. We are friends, so from now on call me Reyes.”

Sakurai-kun stiffened and shot his gaze up to meet Reyes’s. “N-n-no. I couldn’t! You didn’t even know my name this morning. I can’t use your first name just like that!”

Reyes smiled softly and placed both hands on his shoulders as he peered down at Sakurai-kun. “All my close friends call me by my first name. Keep using it and it will grow on you.”

“B-b-but!”

“No buts. Now. I am here, so join your teammates.”

Reyes turned Sakurai-kun by his shoulders, pointing him toward the other players; giving him a slight push in their direction. He stumbled forward a little before jogging over to the group of sweaty teenagers.

Reyes watched him go until he made it to the others. Turning toward Momoi-chan, he gave her his most charming smile. “Hello, Momoi-chan.”

She was staring at him intently with a slight furrow to her brows. Stepping up to him, she folded her arms over her ample chest and met his gaze head on. “Nashcha-san. Did you really mean what you said? Do you actually consider him a friend?”

Reyes’s expression shifted from friendly to serious. His smile disappeared and was replaced with an accusing frown. “I am indeed serious about his friendship Momoi-chan. More so than the servitude the others mistake for comradery.”

Momoi-chan’s furrowed brow softened and her arms loosened on her chest. “I’m glad. His personality on the court is one thing. At least there he is somewhat aggressive. But off-court he lacks any kind of confidence or assertion.” She turned her head to look out at the players. “Maybe your influence will help break him out of his shell.”

Reyes shifted his expression back into an easy smile. “I imagine it is hard for him to assert much of anything with so many dominant personalities around.”

Momoi-chan rocked back on her heels and rolled her eyes. “Oh God. We _really_ need another manager. I do the best I can with him, but I simply can’t do it all myself. The main players are bad enough, but I always have to deal with-!”

***SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!***

“…………*sigh*…….. **that**.”

“Aomine! You fucking ass! You broke the damn net _again_! How many times do I have to tell you something before you listen?!?!”

Aomine stood at one end of the court with his pinky in one ear, the broken net in his other hand, and a look of pure boredom. The epitome of “zero fucks given”.

“Oi Waka-baka! I’ll start listening when you can go a single round against me without _dropping the ball_. What kind of Captain spends more time on his ass than his feet?”

Wakamatsu stalked up to Aomine getting right up in his face. “At least my playing has more finesse than a hot-air powered rhinoceros!”

Aomine smirked up at Wakamatsu in challenge. “Ah yes, finesse. That must come in real handy with your girlfriend-! Oh, wait….”

“Why you cock-sucking, motherfuck-!”

“Ooooohhhhhh _Sagozhuni_!”

Both men halted their impending brawl to turn toward the sing-song voice. Reyes finger waved to Aomine and cocked his hip. “ _Sagozhuni_ , that’s not nice. If you keep being a naughty boy I will have to spank you.” Reyes lowered his eyelids and bit his lower lip. “Yum.”

The entire room simultaneously dropped jaw. All except for Reyes, who was carnally leering at Aomine, and the prey himself; who produced an “Oh **Fuck** No” expression and darted for the exit.

Reyes’s eyes tracked his retreating form until the door slammed behind him. Turning his back to the others, Reyes met Momoi-chan’s impressed and determined smirk. “Nascha-san. No matter how long it takes, I will make you this teams’ co-manager.”

Reyes brushed some of his hair over his shoulder and made his way past Momoi-chan, toward the storage room. “Never going to happen Momoi-chan. Now. Since the disaster has been averted, I believe we have equipment to clean and organize. Shall we?”

Momoi-chan made to follow Reyes into the room. Before she ducked in after him, her observant eyes noticed a pair of brooding amber irises following the blonde foreigner with avid interest.

 

** Native Translations: **

  1. Sagozhuni = Pretty Mouth



** Japanese Translations: **

  1. Baka = Idiot/Stupid
  2. Busu = Ugly Dog/Woman



** Spanish Translations: **

  1. Merde = Shit



 

 


	4. Midorima's Unintentional Coming-Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Challenged here! So here’s the thing. While brainstorming this story, Talent and I came up with a lot of different situations and scenes that don’t necessarily fit with the main plot line. We still wanted for our readers to experience and enjoy these little snip-its, so we decided to write and add them as “filler chapters”. Hopefully you get a kick out of them as much as we did imagining them. This first takes place at Shutoku High, with Midorima and Takao. Before Reyes started attending Touou Academy, he took the entrance exams at other High Schools; he also took the test at Yosen High and Rakuzan High. He failed all the exams except the one at Toutou Academy by one point.

“Takao. I am not impressed.”

“No Shin-chan. That’s just your default setting.”

Midorima’s expression was less than stellar as he looked at his self-proclaimed side-kick. “This is no time for jokes Takao! We need to find today’s lucky item and we are running out of time!”

Indeed they were getting desperate. The pair had spent every spare moment and break searching the school grounds for the ever illusive item of the day; a colorful flag. And now they were almost running late to tonight’s practice match.

“Shin-chan, we will be late if we don’t leave now.” Takao took his arm and tried to lead him toward the gymnasium. “We can look again after the match-.”

 “ **NO**! I cannot shoot without my lucky item! How will my shots go in if I haven’t done everything I-!”

“Excuse me gentlemen! Can you help me?!”

Both teens turned to see a young foreigner run from the direction of the school entrance with a large, pink suitcase in tow. He had long, gold-spun hair plaited into twin braids down his back and past his waist. He wore black leather shoes, faded jeans, and a turquoise, button up shirt. Around his neck was a tasseled scarf of the same steely grey as his eyes.

He ran up to the two students and stopped in front of them panting. “Hello, I have an appointment to take an entrance exam for this school. My flight got delayed, so I am running late. Could either of you show me where the main office is?”

Midorima was surprised by the foreigner’s excellent Japanese, but was unwavered by his plight. “We have something more important than your tardiness to deal with.”

He turned to Takao. “Come Takao. We must find it.”

“Shin-chan where is your heart? He is asking us for help. It is our duty as good Samaritans to help him.”

“His misfortune is none of our concern and isn’t it your _duty_ as my teammate to help me perform at my best? If we don’t find a colorful flag soon, I won’t be able to perform perfectly. If we lose the game, then it will definitely be _your_ problem.”

“Did you say flag?”

Both players turned to look at the foreigner. The young man was bending to unzip a front pocket on his suitcase. From within he pulled out a full-sized **rainbow** flag.

“Excellent. I thought I still had it in here from my trip to San-Francisco.”

He turned to Midorima and unfolded the flag to showcase its colorful design. “Let us make a deal Mr. Grinch. If you show me where the main office is, you can keep this flag. Do we have a deal?”

Midorima looked hungrily at the flag. Takao recognized what the flag symbolized and looked at his partner with concern. “Um, Shin-chan…...”

“Deal!”

Grabbing the flag out of the foreigner’s hands, he quickly strode with it toward the door leading to the locker rooms. Over his shoulder he called out, “Takao! Show him to the office. I’m going on ahead!”

As he spoke the last words, the door shut behind him. Takao stood there absolutely stunned. The foreigner came up behind him and begged the question, “He has no idea what that is does he?”

Takao still stood staring at the closed door with a dumbfounded expression. “No. No he does not.”

The young man came up beside him and clapped his hand on Takao’s left shoulder; giving him a toothy grin. “You are welcome.”

Looking up at him, Takao finally let out the laugh he had been holding in. “Bwahahahahahaha! This is gonna be glorious. Come on. I’ll show you the way.”

Twenty minutes later, the two players made their grand entrance. The entire crowd, teams, coaches, fans and all, stopped dead to stare at the two late players. Takao followed behind the main attraction as he strut toward the home team’s bench. The flag billowing around his shoulders like proud and glorified cape.

As he started to tack the flag behind his spot on the bench like a banner, Takao made his way to his teammates and coach. Snickering, he addressed his teammates. “Guys, he doesn’t know. Whatever you do, don’t tell him.”

Dawning showed in their eyes as on by one their grins cinqued up with Takao. Even the coach thought the teams’ prima-donna shooter could be taken down a few pegs.

It wasn’t until after the game, in the locker rooms, that their captain Taisuke finally asked the burning question. “So Midorima-kun, does this mean you’re finally coming out?”

Midorima had removed his jersey top, but still had his shorts and shoes on. The flag was once again draped over his bare shoulders as he sat on a locker room bench. He was currently looking at his captain as if he had a horses’ anus for eye holes. “Senpai, did the ball hit your head too many times?”

“It’s okay if you are. We won’t judge.” A few of the other teammates nodded in agreement. “To be honest, we’ve kinda suspected something was going on between you and Takao-kun for a while now.”

Midorima sat up straighter from his position on the bench. “Captain. I don’t know where you got these ideas from; but I can assure you. I. Am **NOT**. A homosexual.”

The coach and the other players grinned at their shooter. Some tried to hold back their laughter behind coughs and failed. After a few tense seconds, Takao broke the dam from across the room and fell over in a fit of uncontrollable hysteria. The team followed suit and soon everyone but a stunned and very pissed off Midorima and the coach, who was somehow still standing, were clutching their guts.

“I fail to see what is so damn funny about my sexuality.”

“Hahahahahaha! Oh God. You tell him coach. No one else will be able to say it without braying in his face.”

The coach wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat before bending over to whisper in Midorima’s ear.

The whole group became silent as they waited for Midorima’s reaction. They all lost their shit when Midorima’s eyes shot wide open with realization. Blushing, embarrassed and beyond furious; he threw the flag off his shoulders and crossed his arms against his chest in a huff.

His glaring eyes took in the forms of his spasming teammates until they landed on Takao. Eyes narrowing in understanding, he stood and slowly stocked toward his partner before dragging him out of the locker room into the hallway; closing the door behind them.

“Takao. Come here.”

“Oh come on Shin-chan. It was just a little prank. No one meant any harm.”

*click*……….* **WHACK** *

“ACK!.......*wheeze*…….Worth it!”


	5. Chapter #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors’ Note: Hey Guys! We’re back! Sorry this one took a little longer to update, but to make up for it we made it longer in length! Challenged may or may not have found a few new favorite Fics and read them instead of writing them. (TT) Anyway enjoy and go to the bottom for more Authors’ notes and translations! (^^)

_4:05am_

 

**“REYES!!!!!!!!!!!”**

Reyes bolted upright in his bed.  “ _Madre de Dios_!”

Pulling back the sheets, Reyes dashed across his room clad only in his boxers.  Tore the door open he sprinted down the hallway and leapt off the top of the stairs; landing at the bottom on the balls of his feet.

Vienna had just finished half-hazardly taken off her shoes when Reyes appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Running up to her he grasped both her shoulders.  “Vienna! What’s wrong?”

Vienna did the little happy jump and derpy jazz hands he always did when she was excited.  “Reyes you won’t believe what I found on the way home from work!”

“Was it really so important you had to scare me?  Or better yet **wake** me?”

Vienna smirked a fierce glint in her eyes.  Reaching into her bag she said, “Judge for yourself.”

She slowly pulled out a new, still packaged manga volume.  Holding it up she waved it in front of his face.

Reyes squinted at the object in question, before his eyes opened wide in recognition and excitement.  “Is that?!......Where did you get that?!”

Vienna smiled wide and raised the fourth volume of _Loveprize in Viewfinder_ in triumph.  “I stopped at a convenience store for a coke on my walk home, and it was displayed next to the cash register!  The poor cashier thought I was having stroke when I saw it.”

“We really need to film you so you can see what you look like when you are excited.”  Reyes replied drolly.

Reyes looked up at the volume with extreme longing.  “You are indeed a cold-hearted bitch to flaunt that in front of me.”  He looked hard into Vienna’s eyes, staring her down.  “As soon, **as soon** as you finish it.  You must let me borrow it!”

Vienna wrinkled her nose, her glasses slipping down her nose.  Her chin lowered and her eyes narrowed.  One side of her lips curled up in a devilish little smile.  “You disappointed me Reyes.”

As she said this she reached back into her pack.  Withdrawing it again, she produced a second identical manga volume, and waved it in front of his face.  Reyes picked her up and twirled her around in a circle.  “Have I told you how glorious you are?”

“Not nearly as much as my person warrants.”  She bend down to grab Thor by the collar, stopping his excited circling around the two.  “I’m gonna go make coffee.  I’m gonna need it.”

Reyes followed her into the kitchen and sat on his usual stool at the island.  “You should sleep.  Don’t you have class in five hours?”

Vienna snorted as she reached into the cupboard.  “Pft.  Not _now_ I don’t.”  She turned to Reyes.  “Shouldn’t **you**?  I believe you have a test in **four** hours.”  She arched a single eyebrow at this.

Reyes’s grin had a rakish flare to it. Placing the volume so the cover faced Vienna, he rested his chin on top of the manga.  “Coffee is all the sleep I need.  After all,……how can I sleep when Asami is ramming camera guy’s ass and I am missing it?”

Vienna returned Reyes’s grin with one of her own.  Her chin lowered and her glasses glinting in that signature menacing way.  “I’ll grab you a mug.”

 

_7:45 am_

 

“Reyes.  Are you okay?”

“I am doing quite well Momoi-chan.  Why do you ask?”

Reyes and Satsuki met along the way to school, near the park.  Over the last few days they found out it was each other’s preferred route and walked the last bit to school together.  This also helped Reyes, since Momoi-chan seemed to keep the rabid fangirls somewhat at bay.

“Your eyes have a crazy glint in them this morning.”

Reyes chuckled a little.  “Oh, please do not mind it.”  Reyes looked chargined as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  “I may have had a bit too much coffee this morning……..and fanservice.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing Momoi-chan.  Now what were you saying about a practice match tonight?”

Satsuaki’s eyes widened as she remembered and she clapped her fist into her opposite palm.  “Ah!  Yes, as I was saying.  We have a short-notice practice match against Seirin High tonight.  My usual helper can’t come and I was hoping you could come instead?”

“Seirin High, huh?” Reyes grinned evilly to himself. “I don’t have any plans tonight and Vienna skipped so I do not need to walk Thor…….but if we are going to Seirin, I need something from my house.”  He turned to Momoi-chan.  “Are you leaving right after school?”

“About forty-five minutes after the last bell?  Will that give you enough time to run home?”

“I do not have cleanup duty today, so hypothetically, yes if I book it.” 

Momoi-chan clapped her hands together as they reached a verdict.  “Alright.  It is decided. Thank you Nascha-san.”

“My pleasure Momoi-chan……my pleasure.”

They had now rounded the corner and entered through the school gates.  Before they could make it to the shoe-locker entrance, a small group of four male students stepped in front of the pair.

All four looked normal enough.  Brown hair, brown eyes, and all sporty.  No one would call them models, but they looked handsome enough, little characteristics separated them and made each their own person, red shoes, gage earrings, etc.  But that was about all to them.  The one taking the lead was the most muscled of the lot.

Their “leader” stepped forward and addressed Reyes directly.  “Nascha-san.  Come with us.”

Reyes paused to analyze the four young men.  They didn’t look like they would take no for an answer. “Momoi-chan, please excuse me and go on ahead.  I will be in once I am done with these gentlemen.”

Satsuki looked at the _gentlemen_ in question.  They didn’t look like they wanted to **talk**. “Reyes, I don’t think-”

“ **Please** Momoi-chan.  You don’t want to be late for our test.”

Reyes stared down into Satsuki’s eyes, letting her know he wouldn’t let her come with them.  She nodded her head before running into the school in search of Aomine.

Reyes watched her disappear into the school before turning back to his school-mates.  “Where to gentlemen?”

The leader grunted and nodded his head to the right before walking in that direction.  Two of the four moved behind Reyes to corral and herd him after the leader.  Reyes silently followed at a leisurely pace; keeping aware of his surroundings.

The group made their way around the side of the school to the insinuator yard.

Once there, Leader and Gages both turned to face Reyes.  Red Shoes and Gel Head flanked him from behind.

Reyes look to Leader expectantly.  “Alright.  What was so important you needed to pull me from the lady’s presence?”

Leader and Gages both narrowed their eyes at him, and Reyes suspected Red Shoes and Gel Head did the same.

Leader clicked his tongue and stepped up to Reyes.  “Tch.  You really are playboy trash.  We “pulled” you from her presence, because we have a problem with your entitled pompous ass.”

“And that would be?”  Reyes prompted with a calm, almost bored look.

Leader’s nostrils flared in irritation at Reyes’s expression.  “You made Yuki-chan cry.  You say you’re a gentlemen, but what kind of gentlemen makes a girl cry!”

Reyes’s expression dropped and his eyes turned sad.  “Oh.  That.”

Red Shoes spoke up from the back indignantly.  “What do you mean, “Oh. That.”?! You said such cruel things to her.”

“Yah! You said she was ugly!  You called our school’s idol ugly!”  Gel Head joined in.

“Not to your tastes!?!  Where the hell do you get off coming to our country and saying stuff to our women like that?!”  Gages stepped up to join Leader.

Reyes looked up to Leader.  “I never meant to hurt her feelings.  I simply told her the truth, I personally don’t find her attractive.”

Leader got right in Reyes’s face and the other three drew in close; trapping Reyes between them.  “You better watch your mouth!  If you come anywhere near Yuki-chan again we’ll make it so no one will call that face **pretty**.”

Reyes just smirked devilishly up at the leader, egging him on.  “I am confused.  If you don’t want me around her, how is me rejecting her a problem?”  He asked sweetly.

Leader didn’t even blink as he drew back his fist for the first punch.

***

“Dai-chan hurry!  Nascha-san is in trouble and you’re putzing!”

“Oh shut it Satsuki!  I’m coming aren’t I?  Fuck. I finally get a chance to nap without the hovering freak and **somehow** he still screws it up!”

“Dai-chan this is serious!  Four guys took him off somewhere.  **Four** Dai-cha.  He could be seriously hurt.”

“Serves the playboy right.  Maybe if they mess up his face I won’t have to listen to his harem of bitches anymore.”

“Dai-chan!”

Both continued to bicker as they searched the school.  Aomine annoyed and Satsuki worried.  Before long they made their way toward the incinerator. As they approached the corner, Reyes moseyed around it; his breathing slightly irregular.

“Nascha-san!”  Momoi-chan dashed up to Reyes and checked him for injuries.  “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Reyes held up both hands at Satsuki’s inspection.  “Whoa, Momoi-chan.  I am fine.  Nothing is wrong. I told you, they just wanted to talk.”

“So you’re telling me,” Aomine stomped up to the pair.  “That I missed my nap because of you **again**. And you weren’t in trouble.”  He stopped next to the other two in a huff.

Reyes sidled up to Aomine and ran his index finger down Aomine’s chest.  “Why _Sagozhuni_.  Where you worried?  I never knew you cared so much.”

Aomine smacked his hand away and started to walk back the way he came.  “The only thing I care about is my god damn sleep Blond Baka!”

“I can help you sleep anytime _Sagozhuni_.  I’m very good at **sapping energy**.”

“I agree Busu.  You are tiring.”

They exchanged comebacks the entire way back to the classroom.  Both males so focused on each other, neither noticed the absence of a certain pink-haired female.

Satsuki stayed behind until the two were out of sight before she peaked her head around the corner to gaze into the incinerator yard.  Satsuki’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in complete surprise. 

The sight that met her gaze was one of the four students from earlier picking each other off the ground.  The apparent losers of a very one-sided match.

 

 

_3:52 pm_

“He’s late Satsuki.”

“Hush Dai-chan, I’m sure he will be here any minute.”

Aomine paced around in front of the bus.  Anxious and for once full of energy.  “I’m not waiting for that Busu!”  Aomine stopped pacing and returned to Satsuki’s side.  “Today I’m playing Bakagami and Tetsu.  No fucking way am I letting him hold that up!  He’s already seven minutes late!  Let’s leave his ass and go already!”

Momoi-chan glanced up at her childhood friend with irritation.  She reached down into her bag and pulled out her bright pink cell phone.  “Let me call him and see where he’s at.  I didn’t actually tell him where the bus would be.”

“How hard can it be to find a fucking bus!?!?”

Satsuki smacked Aomine on the arm before pressing the call button and lifting the device to her ear.

Both Aomine and Satsuki jumped in surprise when the sound of rock music and a male voice singing/yelling English came from the direction of the basketball gymnasium. 

_“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!_

_And their like, It’s better than your’s,_

_DAMN RIGHT! It’s better than yours._

_I can teach you…But I have to charge!”_

 

“Da fuck is that?”  Aomine asked.

Satsuki opened her mouth to answer when the song suddenly stopped and Nascha-san’s voice came through the phone.  “You rang Momoi-chan?”

“Ah!  Nascha-san where are you right now?”

“I am in front of the gymnasium waiting for you.”

Satsuki looked over to Dai-chan who was once again pacing restlessly.  “I’m sorry Nascha-san.  I forgot to tell you we were meeting in front of the bus garage on the other side of the school…..Do you think you can get here fast?  Dai-chan is about to pop a vein.”

Momoi-chan could hear Nascha-san purr as he answered.  “Heaven forbid I make him wait to pop….. **something**.  I will be right there Momoi-chan!”  *Click*

About an hour later the team was filing into the gymnasium building at Seirin High.  While most of the members made their way to their temporary locker room, Aomine, Satsuki, and Reyes all headed directly for the gymnasium.  Momoi and Reyes to go set up their bench, and Aomine…..Aomine wanted to go mess with Kagami.

 

***

 

“Kagami-kun please stop.”

“Kuroko, I can’t. Aomine’s gonna be here any minute and I need to be fully warmed up!”

“Running too many laps will have the opposite effect Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko Tetsuya shook his head at his appointed light.  While the rest of the team had moved on to free-throws shots and layups, the red head was currently on his twenty-fifth lap around the gym.  Apparently more warm-ups equaled better playing in Kagami’s infinite wisdom.

“Kagami-kun, please.  I think that’s enough.  Why don’t we move on to dunking?”  Kuroko entreated Kagami as he runs by.

“Dang it Kuroko!  If I don’t warm properly, Aho-mine will-!”

**“ _GIDI_!”**

Kagami halted his stride in absolute shock and slowly turned toward the door.  The sound of running feet headed towards them.  “There is no friggin’ way.”

As soon as Kagami faced the door Reyes took a flying leap into him; crotch first.  His legs wrapped around Kagami’s waist and Reyes raised his hands to hold the stricken youths’ head in place.  Leaning in Reyes gave Kagami a big, sloppy, full on the lips kiss.

“Mwah!  I missed you _Gidi_.  How are you?”  Reyes asked in English.

Kagami sputtered and his face turned a shade of bright red that matched his eyes and hair.  “R-Reyes!?! What the hell are you doing here? In Japan?!?!”

Reyes slowly unwrapped his legs and set his feet on the ground; through his arms only moved to his shoulders.  “I live here now!  I moved in with Vienna and started school at Toutou Academy recently.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me, because…….?”

Reyes looked up at his long-time friend coyly.  “You know it is not in me to ruin a great surprise.”

Kagami just groaned in response.

While the two continued to converse in English the rest of the gym looked on in utter shock.  All except for Kuroko, who somehow kept his blank expression firmly in place.  Aomine and Satsuki still stood by the door not sure what to do with themselves.  Aomine was internally contemplating how to go about burning out his eyeballs with the least amount of pain.

Many of the Seirin High players were brainstorming how to come up with enough money for plane tickets to America.  If Alexandra Garcia and this new girl were any indication, American girls were **hot**.  The one currently holding onto Taiga might be a bit tall, but she was **so** pretty.

After a few minutes, Seirin’s captain Junpei Hyuga made his way over to the pair and Kuroko.  His movement snapped the rest of the room out of their shock, and soon Reyes and Taiga were surrounded by the remainder of Kagami’s teammates.

“So Kagami…..are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?” asked Hyuga.

Kagami looked up from his conversation with Reyes and glanced around at his teammates.  In Japanese he said, “No…..Reyes isn’t my girlfriend.”

The team was once again in shock.  A few crickets could be heard in the silence.

“I don’t understand.”  Furihata Kouki finally said.

Reyes grinned his signature sassy and wicked smirk, laying his head on Kagami’s should and wrapping his arms around his arms; hugging Kagami to his side.  In his “fabulous” voice he said in Japanese, “Oh Honey I assure you……..I am **all** man.”

Kagami did a “palm-to-the-face”.  As one, the entire Seirin team, minus Kuroko and Kagami, turned and started walking to their locker room en masse.

As they filed through the door a few of them muttered, “Fucking Americans.”

 

 

**Japanese Translations:**

  1. Busu = Ugly dog/women
  2. Baka = Idiot/Stupid
  3. Aho = Asshole
  4. Kurohyou = Black Panther



**Spanish Translations:**

  1. Madre de Dios = Mother of God



**Native American Translations:**

  1. Sagozhuni = Pretty Mouth
  2. Gidi = Cat/Kitty



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors’ Note: Hello all! Hope you guys are still getting laughs from Reyes’s antics! We had another song and another manga in this chapter so here are the sources below! We do not claim ownership of either, we just like them! :D   
> Manga:   
> You are my Loveprize in Viewfinder by Yamane Ayano-sensei.  
> *P.S. if you have not read this yet you need to. Really Badly. (TT) We suggest using (mangago.me), it is always on the right hand side of the front page. Asami-sama is the ultimate seme. (^^)  
> http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/you_re_my_loveprize_in_viewfinder/ 
> 
> Song:   
> Milkshake by Kelis.   
> Metal Cover Version (aka Reyes’s ringtone for Satsuki) by Goodnight Nurse.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7NnyYKbGx4


	6. Chapter #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, we’re back! Sorry this update took a little longer, Talent and I were sick. Hopefully the wait wasn’t too painful. Enjoy the chapter!

The practice game was…… _intense_. Reyes had never been much of a sports fan. Much to his father’s annoyance, he was more into the arts. Give him a beautiful afternoon with plenty of light and his clay over a ball game any day. But after seeing his reluctant crush in action, he might make attending games a regular thing.

Seeing Aomine like that; Reyes hadn’t expected it. The insufferable young man had been in his element, no; He had laid siege on the other team. He definitely owned up to his nickname; Reyes couldn’t think of a better word to describe Aomine’s contorted way of playing. **Monster**.

That glorious sight of Aomine playing; sweat dripping freely, lubricating those taunt muscles so the loose uniform could move easily over the best spots……Well, let’s just say the players weren’t the only ones _thirsty_ when the final buzzer sounded.

Ultimately it was a win for Toutou. By no means was it an easy win though. Seirin left absolutely everything on the court. Every trick, every advantage, it was done. It was a battle well fought and neither team should be ashamed. Reyes was particularly impressed with how Kagami had grown as a player. He wasn’t an expert in any sense of the word, but Reyes recognized improvement when he saw it. And it was all thanks to his shadow.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Never before had Reyes seen someone not of the Nations use that level of stealth. Never would he have thought to see it used for basketball, but there is was. Along with his use of misdirection; it might not be as straightforward as Kagami and Aomine’s methods, but it got the job done.

But for all the effort Kuroko, Kagami, and the rest of their teammates put in, it wasn’t enough to hold Aomine at bay. According to Momoi-chan, Aomine had some “no nap-time grumpies” he needed to get out. Seirin never stood a chance against the crabby whiner.

Before the Toutou team left, Reyes made sure to invite Taiga over to the house. Reyes had some important news for him and Himuro. They decided on a date the following week and Reyes boarded the bus. As the team and company departed for home, Aomine started doing the one thing he should never attempt. _Thinking._

_The Busu’s not really a Fag right? No. He just pulls that shit to piss me off! If he was a Queer all those things he said and did……But he **kissed** Bakagami…… **SHIT!!!!**_

Reyes was laughing at something Sakurai said, when Aomine tapped him on his shoulder from behind. Reyes looked back at Aomine. The dark-skinned teen had a slight pink tinge to the tops of his ears; his expression grim, but determined.

“What is it _Sagozhuni_?”

“ _Busu_ …… **DA FUCK WAS THAT?!?!?!?!** ”

Reyes tilted his head in question. His right arm lay across the back of the seat as he looked back at Aomine. “What do you mean, _Sagozhuni_?”

“You fucking know what!!! You and that eyebrow retard! What the hell?!?!?! You **kissed** the bastard!”

“Yes Nascha-san. I didn’t know you knew him.”  Satsuki added in from across the aisle.

Reyes looked from Momoi, back to Aomine. The dark ace was obviously uncomfortable with Reyes’s display of affection for Kagami. If he needed any more reminders his crush would never work out; that Aomine was so _very_ straight, here is was.

Aomine’s blatant aversion to the topic hurt. Reyes knew from the start he would never have anything with Aomine. There was no logical reason he should hang around him, but after everything that had happened with his Grandfather and Jason………Reyes needed somewhere to focus his attention. Unfortunately the only thing that _did_ hold his attention, was _this_ asshole.

Doing what he always did when hurt, Reyes put on his mask. Along with snark, it was his only shield.

“I was just greeting an old friend _Sagozhuni_.” His lips pulled back in a flirtatious grin; his eyes an invitation. “If you are jealous, I will gladly give you the same treatment.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Reyes. “No.”

Reyes’s smile wilted. _That was a tad harsh_.

Shrugging his shoulders in apparent indifference, he turned to Satsuki. “To answer your question Momoi-chan, yes I know Kagami Taiga very well. We grew up together along with Himuro Tatsuya.”  
“The guy from Yosen?”

“Yes, when they lived in America we all attended the same schools. To put it simply, we consider ourselves brothers.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I was honestly thinking you and him might have a thing going.”

“No. That is not the case.”

Reyes looked over to Aomine. He still had something bothering him. Reyes could practically see the rusted gears turning in his head.

“ _Sagozhuni_ , if you have a question you should just ask it before you break something.” Reyes said to him.

Aomine took a breath before he complied. _He actually looks a little nervous._

“Blonde _Baka_ are you a homo?”

_Ah… so that is it._

Internally, Reyes cringed. Did he have to be so blunt?

Externally, he leaned over the back of the seat and crooked his fingers at Aomine. When he leaned in closer, Reyes put his index finger to his lip and whispered in Aomine’s ear. “Sssssshhhhh. That is my little secret.” He finished the comment with a playful little nip to Aomine’s ear.

Aomine responded by shoving Reyes so hard, he fell back against the bench seat Sakurai sat in; directly in front of Reye’s own. Hard. Nearly hitting Sakurai’s face with the back of his own head, Reyes glared up at Aomine.

“Dai-chan! What are you doing?!?!?!” Momoi reached over and smacked her friend on the back of his head.

“Oi! Satsuki he-!”

“That is enough.” They both turned to Reyes.

Gone was his usual teasing expression. In its’ placed was something much more calm and serious. Something angry. Something bordering on _dangerous_.

Reyes shifted his position. Sitting up, he kneeled on the seat facing Aomine. Increasing his height slightly above Aomine’s sitting one.

With silver eyes as sharp as knives and a voice frigid with malice; he said, “Aomine. _If_ I was gay and _if_ I was attracted to _you_ , I have far more self-respect and options than to force myself on an unwilling partner.”

Reyes sneered down at Aomine distastefully. “Unclench your bigoted anus Aomine. Your ass is safe from me.”

Aomine glared back at Reyes; though with less fire. “What makes you so sure it would be _my_ ass on the line?”

Reyes quirked an eyebrow at Aomine. His usual smirk at such a comeback absent. In its’ place was a serious poker-faced counterpart. An expression exuding dominant undertones. “What makes you so sure it would _not_ be?”

Aomine didn’t answer.

After a silent minute, Reyes turned to face forward; once again properly in his seat. He kept eye contact with Aomine until the last possible second. Wordlessly, he pulled out his phone and placed his earbuds in both ears. Turning on a song, he turned his head away to stare out the window.

Across the aisle in her own seat, Momoi spied his expression in the window’s reflection. Only she saw his poker-face morph into the visage of a soul experienced in hurt and rejection.

 

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. 

 

No one spoke the rest of the trip back to Toutou Academy. As soon as the bus stopped, Reyes rushed off the vehicle and headed home. He skipped the park and went the shorter route instead; just wanting the safety and security of his room.

Surprised by the lack of a giant fur-ball mauling him with sloppy kisses upon his return, Reyes called out from the front door. “Vienna? Thor? I am home!”

No one answered. Venturing into the kitchen, he spied a note on the island.

_Reyes,_

_I took Thor for a walk. I should be back in about an hour or so. Hope the game was a lot of fun. Did your Chocolate Thunder melt under  pressure? LOL. We’ll talk about it and make supper when I get back._

_Vienna (^^)_

Reyes smiled sadly and shook his head as he stared down at the note.

_Vienna. He will never melt for me._

He tossed the note in the recycling as he walked out of the kitchen and trotted up the stairs. His steps slow as he thought of the incident on the bus. He rubbed his chest as an all too familiar ache resurfaced there. Reyes was no stranger to rejection. It’s one of the reasons he hated turning down so many girls; he had been on the receiving end too many times.

Being who you were was twice as strenuous as pretending. Reyes didn’t pretend. He was genuinely a good natured, happy person. But the other part of him, the darker part; was always waiting to bubble up from just below the surface. And when something breaks through that flimsy surface, all that’s left to fall into is a tar pit of hurt.

_Why……...why is it always so hard? Why can’t they not accept me for just me?_

Reyes opened the door to his room and stared directly into the bright green eyes of his father.

_Why can **he** not accept me?_

His father’s unblinking eyes stared back out at Reyes through the glass of an old family photo.

His family had posed for the photo nine years ago. His father was less severe then. He sat on a chair with his arms wrapped around the beautiful raven-haired women in his lap. His wife had her own arms wrapped just as tightly around her husband. Her twinkling mischievous eyes looked up to the camera; her head rested lightly on the Blonde man’s shoulder.

An eight year old Reyes sat on the floor in front of his father; his four year old sister sitting in his own lap to mirror their parents. Where Reyes had inherited his hair and skin tone from his father, his eyes were all his mother; complete with their mischievous gleam. His sister on the other hand, had inherited the complete opposite. While her coloring and skin-tone was exactly the same as their mother, her eyes were the same bright green as their father.

His sister’s dark hair was pulled back into twin braids and her arms were upraised as if she was on a theme park ride _._ A wide grin nearly split her face in half.

_She always did love taking pictures. Saying cheese was her favorite part._

Most importantly his _father_ was smiling. A large one filled with contentment, love, and joy.

Reyes walked up to the picture and stroked its’ frame; a sad nostalgic smile curved his lips. With his other hand he reached under his shirt and anxiously fingered the rosary his father gave him. Right where he always kept it; hidden, but still precious.

_This was probably the last time we were this happy. The last time we were truly a family._

Reyes’s father is a devout Catholic. With a devout Catholic’s views on homosexuality. If he ever found out, Reyes wouldn’t know what to do. He loved his father, but he didn’t share his beliefs or religion. He was Christian, but not devout. His relationship with God was _looser_. He also believed in the stories of his Native ancestors. His father **did not**.

Furthermore, his father didn’t think Reyes should spend his time doing “a child’s play activity”. Instead of doing art, his father wished he would join a sport; a “mans’ pursuit”. Reyes had tried at one point, but his heart just wasn’t in it.

Reyes grew tired of disappointing his father and being disappointed in turn. Eventually, their relationship grew into the strained shell of a bond it was now. They both loved each other deeply as any father and son, but there was no mutual communion. As a single stray tear rolled down his cheek, Reyes stepped away from the picture.

Putting down his bag, Reyes began changing into some lounge clothes; his favorite sweat pants and a faded blue T-shirt. Once he was fully clothed he walked over to his desk, his heart still heavy. He looked up at the sound of a door slamming from the next house over. Reyes looked out his window into Aomines’ room and waited. Sure enough, the tanned teen appeared a few minutes later. The dark-skinned ace started to undress and out of habit, Reyes picked up his opera glasses from their ready position on his sill.

_“Are you a Homo?!?!?!”_

Aomine’s words from earlier came back and Reyes flinched, lowering the glasses. Disgusted with his lack of self-control he flung the opera glasses across the room onto his bed.

Turning from the window, he once again looked at the photo. His fathers’ voice flooded his mind. All the words, the things he’d said coming back to berate him again.

_“Homosexuals will burn in Hell as they deserve. Such disgusting behavior is rightfully a sin.”_

_“Stop doing such childish things. You are my son and you **will** be a man!”_

_“How **dare** you recite that pagan propaganda in front of me!!!!”_

All his insecurities beat at his conscience. Reyes rubbed his temples as his anxiety worsened. His breathing became harsher and his heart beat at an unsteady tempo. Slowly, the walls seemed to close in on Reyes and he felt trapped by his memories.

Groaning in exacerbation, he marched over to his bag; picking up his phone, earbuds, and keys. Storming out of his room, he slammed the door hard and ran down the stairs; intent on running off his current mood.

The slamming of the door caused the family picture to fall off the wall.  It fell, and as it hit the floor the glass cracked. The jagged fissure ran the length of the grinning four year old girl. The main crack ran from her head to the bottom of the frame. From that one crack, many other smaller cracks spidered out in every direction. A chain reaction caused by just one incident, but starting so much damage.

The blemish blocked out the image of Reyes’s sister entirely; effectively removing her existence from the picture.

 

**Native Language Translations:**

  1. Sagozhuni = Pretty Lips
  2. Nascha = Owl
  3. Kurohyou = Black Panther



**Japanese Translations:**

  1. Busu = Ugly Dog/Woman
  2. Baka = Stupid/Idiot



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter completed! Hopefully you guys liked it. We got a little more into Reyes’s background in this chapter. This FF is an extremely slow burn, and we will get more into it in later chapters as the story progresses. If you like what we are doing let us know in the comments/reviews section! We love hearing from you guys and the love fuels our updates! (^^)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! This is Challenged! First of all Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year! I apologize for the late update. I was surprised with bus tickets to see my extended family in Canada for an early Xmas. I have not been able to spend Xmas with them in 10 years and I spent time roaring around with my cousins and whatnot instead of writing. I hope you can understand. Anyway! Here is the next chapter! Read the bottom for more notes and translations. Hope you all enjoy! (^^)

“Who’s that?”

“Did we get another new student?”

“He kinda looks like Nascha-san, right? But he would never come to school looking like that.”

Momoi and Sakurai looked up toward the door to their homeroom class. A young man came in through the entry and walked over in their direction. He _looked_ like Nascha-san, but he wasn’t the bright person they were familiar with.

He had his hair back in a low pony-tail along his collar and his metallic eyes were partially hidden behind a pair of plain black frames. His usual light was absent and replaced with something less…..enthusiastic. The shell of a student shuffled over to his assigned desk and sat down. He didn’t speak. He didn’t look up. Instead he took out his sketchbook and drew in his self-imposed solitude.

Momoi and Sakurai exchanged a worried glance. Reaching across the aisle, Momoi lightly tapped Reyes on the shoulder. “Good morning Nascha-san. How are you feeling today?”

Reyes looked up from his sketches to peek at Momoi. Their eyes connected for a stray instant before Reyes went back to his work. “Hello Momoi-chan. I am fine.”

He said nothing more.  After a moment Momoi tried again. “You look a little different today Nascha-san. Are you sick?”

Reyes didn’t lift his head this time. “No, Momoi-chan. I am not sick. I did not sleep well last night.”

Momoi and Sakurai exchanged another look. “Is something bothering you? Does it have to do with what happened with Dai-chan yesterday?”

Reyes flinched. His pencil creaked in his fisted grip. “It does not matter Momoi-chan. It does not matter at all.”

Momoi opened her mouth to say something else, but Honda-sensei’s arrival halted her inquiry. Aomine strolled into class, tardy as usual, and class started.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Dai-chan I can’t believe you! This time your assholery has gone too far! Exactly **what** is your problem?!?!”

Students retrieved their things as quickly as they could and moved to the day’s next room assignment. No one wanted to be around for the inevitable catastrophe about to take place in their present room. Reyes was nowhere to be seen, having left as soon as the bell rang.

Aomine turned to stare drolly at his childhood annoyance; pinky finger twisting in his ear for good measure. “Tch. What’re you bellowing about now Satsuki?”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about!”

“Nop-ah!” Aomine annunciated the “p” just to get after Satsuki more.

Used to his childish tactics, she didn’t acknowledge it. “The things you said to Nascha-san! It clearly affected him. Did you see how he looked when he came in today?!?!”

“Tch. Don’t care. If he wants to mope and complain that’s his problem. I don’t do Homo.”

“How can you say that?!?! He’s your friend!”

“I’ll never be friends with a Homo.”

A slap resonated throughout the classroom. Aomine pulled his face back to face Satsuki. A red handprint slowly darkened on his face.

“That is unforgivable Dai-chan. Nascha-san has been nothing but kind and giving toward you. Yes he can be eccentric in his teasing, but he never went too far.” She placed her hands on both hips, tapping her foot in annoyance. “His sexuality has nothing to do with your behavior. We don’t even know if he’s gay or not, but that doesn’t matter. He’s another _beautiful_ human being and should be treated with common decency and kindness. What you did yesterday was just a dick move.”

Aomine crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Satsuki. “He did go too far! He whispered in my ear and bit me! Do you know how gross that is? You’re a girl you wouldn’t understand!” He turned to Sakurai. “Sakurai gets it.”

Sakurai looked from Aomine to Satsuki. He fidgeted in place and worried one of the buttons on his jacket. After a few moments he found the courage to look Aomine in the eye. “I’m sorry Aomine-kun. I agree with Satsuki-chan. Your behavior yesterday was unacceptable. Even if Reyes did take it a little too far, you shouldn’t have treated him like you did.” He cocked a hip and narrowed his eyes at Aomine. “And besides. If we follow your logic, isn’t it your problem if you’re going to mope and complain about it. _Maybe he doesn’t do straight_ , Aomine-kun.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed in surprise. _Since when did Sakurai have a back-bone?_ “Oh, yah? Well, fuck your logic!”

Aomine turned and stormed out of the classroom. Satsuki smiled after him and gave Sakurai and good-job pat on the back. The young man, wilted and let out a held breath as the door slammed shut in Aomine’s wake.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Aomine lay on his back atop the “peak”, basking in the afternoon sun. His brow furrowed; sleep continued to evade him. Ever since that Blonde Baka showed up he couldn’t sleep around him. Now his body had acclimated to not taking naps and he no longer got tired. It pissed him off.

_Did I really fuck up?_

What Sakurai said was a shock to Aomine’s system. Satsuki saying he was an ass was nothing new, but for Sakurai to grow a pair and actually say something about it was a different matter.

_If he manned up enough to say something about it, maybe I really was wrong._

Aomine rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He liked Nascha-san enough to put up with him, and he respected him for standing toe-to-toe with him, but ……… He wasn’t sure he could handle his pseudo-homo advances and innuendoes.

He didn’t actually have a beef with gay people, he just didn’t want it directed at him. The idea of being penetrated by another man made his skin crawl. True, the _Busu_ hadn’t actually said he _was_ gay, but Aomine would bet he was a top. He was just so….. _predatory_ about it. And Aomine **_was not_** bottoming. Fuck that shit!

The ladder attached to the side of the “peak” creaked as Reyes hefted himself over the edge. Aomine sat up at the sound. He hadn’t paid enough attention when Reyes entered the classroom to notice what the Blonde Baka looked like today. He was surprised to see that Satsuki was right. He didn’t look like his normal self. It was like someone had snuffed out his candles’ flame and all that remained was the thin line of smoke as a reminder of what was once there.

_Fuck. He does look bad._

Aomine lay back down and waited for Reyes to make his move.

He waited………and waited………and waited………

Aomine opened up one eye to peek over at Reyes. The young man was hunched over in on himself in the far corner. His foot was placed on the peaks’ railing, balancing his sketchpad on his knee as he drew a scene from below. He paid Aomine no mind as he quietly scratched.

Aomine stood up and walked over Reyes. He lay back down again, but this time he did so right next to Reyes’s side.

He waited…….and waited…….and waited………

Still nothing happened and Aomine finally sat up in exasperation. “Aaaahhhh. Alright. Fine. I am sorry.”

Reyes paused his sketching to look over at Aomine. “Why are you apologizing _Sagozhuni_?”

“I’m apologizing, because…..I….well, I _might_ have been a dick.”

“You will have to be more specific _Sagozhuni_.”

“…..to you.”

“Again, _Sagozhuni_. I need you to narrow it down.”

**“I’m sorry I was an ass to you yesterday on the bus okay!”** Aomine crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from Reyes.

“Oh. That. I am not bothered _Sagozhuni_. It was hardly the first time someone accused me of being gay, and in retrospect, your reaction was minor. I have dealt with worse.”

Aomine switched positions so he was leaning back against the railing along the edge. With his back pressed against it he was now facing Reyes.

“ _Busu_. Are you gay?” He asked in a calm voice.

Reyes looked down at Aomine. “Does it really matter? If I answer yes, will you treat me differently?”

Aomine didn’t answer for a long time. Reyes didn’t break eye contact with him the entire time. Eventually Aomine answered him. “No. No it doesn’t matter.”

Reyes let out a breath. “I hear a but in your reply.”

Aomine ran a hand down his face. “I don’t have a problem with homos. But……”

Reyes squatted down so he was eye level with Aomine. “But what _Sagozhuni_?”

“I’m straight. And the idea of another guy doing my asshole doesn’t work. It just…..doesn’t.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I respect you for not taking my shit, but sometimes you go too far with some the stuff you do and it makes me uncomfortable. I enjoy my personal space.”

Reyes let out a breath. “ _Sagozhuni_. I am sorry some of the things I do make you uncomfortable. But, I have spent too much of my life being something I’m not just to please others. I will not deny who I am. I will not conform simply to appease you. I am who and what I am. I act a certain way with those around me, especially my friends. We are friends are we not?”

“Yah. I suppose so.”

“Then I will get in your personal space, just like I do with all my friends. I will be myself. But,” He placed a hand on Aomine’s shoulder. “You have my word I will not touch you in that way. Unless you ask me too.” He grinned at Aomine on the last line.

Aomine groaned. “I guess I can live with that. You’re still creepy though, _Baka_.”

Reyes chuckled.

Aomine brushed his hand off his shoulder. “You still haven’t answered my question _Busu_.”

His lips formed a thin line. Picked his sketch pad back up and started to draw again. “Maybe someday I will tell you.” He peaked over his shoulder at Aomine and winked. “If I decide to keep you.”

“Hah!” Aomine scooted forward to lay flat on the roofs surface. He closed his eyes and once again attempted to sleep. …….and failed. He opened his eyes and looked at Reyes. His expression remained melancholy.

Aomine turned over on his side and poked Reyes in his ribs. “Oi! Why are you still like that? I apologized and everything!”

Reyes flinched and rubbed his side. “I already told you I am not upset about that.”

“Then what is it?”

Reyes looked up toward the sky and thought of the broken family picture waiting for him at home. “I am homesick _Sagozhuni_. I want my family.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

 

Vienna trudged up the stairs, intent in her mission. That mopey drama queen was gonna brighten the fuck up and he would damn well like it. Something was bothering him, and she’d be damned if she would let someone hurt her sidekick again.

Thor tore up the stairs, right behind her. Both stopped in front of Reye’s room. Vienna didn’t stop to knock. She paused to maneuver the ice cream pints in her arms so she could open the door. She turned the knob and Thor burst into the room ahead of her.

“Alright, Reyes. You’re angsty as hell and I’m betting it has something to do with Mr. Chocolate Bombastic. Do you need me to stab a bitch again?

Reyes was used to Vienna entering his room without knocking. Granted it made Reyes’s “me time” akin to walking through a mine-field, but given it was Vienna, he would take the lesser of two evils and put up with it. She was normally a force to be reckoned with, but force her to get _creative_ and watch the world burn.

Reyes ran a hand down his face as he turned toward her from his position in front of his computer. “ _Madre de Dios_! Vienna please don’t stab anyone. The last one died. I could not go on with you in prison. I do not think the _prison_ could withstand you as an inmate.”

“Hhhhaaaahhhhh! Fine!” She plopped down on the bed and stuck a tub of ice-cream and spoon in his direction. “But you _are_ going to bare your guts to me.”  Her eyes narrowed. “They all do eventually.”

Reyes rolled his eyes. He wheeled his chair over to Vienna and took the offered pint of ice-cream. _Yum, Chocolate. My favorite._

“I will admit I was a little upset after my fight with Aomine yesterday, but we talked it out and have an understanding now.”

Vienna licked a spoonful of black-cherry ice-cream and studied Reyes intently. “If the issue is done with, why do you still have the same expression you did when that rat-bastard Jason broke your favorite sculpture?”

Reyes grimaced around a mouthful of chocolate gooeyness. “Could you not mention him? I would like nothing more than to forget the _idiota_ ever existed.”

Vienna waved her hand dismissively. “That doesn’t answer my question Reyes.”

Reyes sighed, leaned back in his desk chair, and rolled his shoulders. “I will admit my fight with Aomine left a sour taste in my mouth. When I came home last night, all I seemed to see when I entered my room was that family picture.” Reyes pointed to the broken frame now resting on his dresser. “After what happened with Aomine, some of my old memories hit me hard……I guess you could say it made me homesick.”

Vienna paused her eating to stare at her friend. Scooching forward on the bed, she set her treat to the side and reached a cold hand to grasp one of his. “Reyes, is this about your father?”

Reyes blew out a breath. “I will not lie, our current relationship is not stellar, but I accepted it a long time ago. He is too set in his ways to accept me; no matter how much I wish to share my whole self with him.”

Vienna squeezed the fingers under her palm. “Then what are you yearning for?”

Reyes lifted his hand to lace his fingers through Vienna’s. “Acceptance. Other than you, Himuro, and Kagami, I don’t really have anyone I can truly be myself around here. I feel isolated, surrounded by judgement.”

“Can’t you trust anyone from your school? What about Chocolate Thunder? Or that Sakurai guy you were telling me about?”

Reyes shook his head. “No. Sakurai, maybe. In time. But Aomine is out of the question. He’s almost a homophobe already and he does not even know I am gay.” Reyes wheeled backwards toward his computer. His head hung low. “In any case, this place does not feel like home to me.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his back to Vienna and focused once again on his computer screen. “Thank you for the ice-cream Vienna. I must finish my homework now.”

Vienna sighed, but peeled herself out of her cocoon of blankets. Gathering up the empty cartons and spoons, she walked out the door and let it click softly behind her.

**_One hour later…….._ **

 

Reyes stretched his shoulders above his head and let out a loud yawn. All his assignments were finished and he couldn’t be more relieved. Reyes wasn’t a genius and he wasn’t dumb either, but Japanese history was just abominable.

He was just about to close the lid of his laptop when a skype call notification appeared on his screen. His heart melted with affection at the name displayed on the screen.

His lips curved into a happy grin, Reyes licked accept. “ _Da’anzho, Shi Ma.”_

The dark-haired women in the picture smiled back at him from the computer screen. “ _Da’anzho, Shiye._ How are you doing baby? How is Japan?” She asked in English.

Reyes felt his bad mood float away. This always happened around his mother. The woman always managed to lighten the mood of any situation…… Unless you pissed her off. Then you were screwed.

“It is wonderful _Shi Ma_. You would not believe how convenient everything is here! The school is exceptional. I even made a few friends.” He replied in English.

A sly grin _very_ similar to Reyes’s own curved her lips. “Oh? I hear you met someone who might become more than a friend. What was his name again? I believe the words chocolate and thunder were mentioned?” His mother’s eyes sparkled with mirth when Reyes groaned.

“Vienna called you, didn’t she?”

“You bet your rainbow ass, I did!”

Vienna once again entered the room with Thor attached to her legs.

Reyes pointed an accusing glare in her direction. “You snitch.”

“Since when is girl-talk considered espionage? And besides,” She sneered a superior grin back and Reyes. “As your legal guardian, I have a responsibility to spill all your dirty laundry to Willow.”

“Haven’t I taught you to respect your elders, _Shiye_?” Willow chirped from the screen.

“Yes, Reyes. Mama Vienna knows what’s best.”

“Evil Step-Mother Vienna maybe.” Reyes grumbled.

“Now, now children.” Both Vienna and Reyes focused their attention on the women in the screen. “We have more important things to talk about.” She turned to Reyes. “So, baby…..Is he juicy?”

“ _Shi Ma!”_

His mother’s expression turned to that of pure innocence. “Well, is he? This is important Baby! A mother needs to know!”

Vienna stepped forward and pulled out her phone. “Hold on. I have a picture.”

“You have a **what**?!?!” Reyes swiveled in his chair to look up incredulously at Vienna. “How in the **hell** did you take his photo?”

Vienna gave Reyes a peeved look. “I have my methods. You really shouldn’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to.”

Reyes just shook his head and turned back toward his mother. On the other side of the screen a small chirp sounded. “Oh!” Willow reached into her back pocket to retrieve her phone. “ ** _OOOHHHH…….._** ”

Her corners of her eyes tilted upward in appreciation and a slight blush dusted her cheeks. “He is quite the specimen, isn’t he?”

Vienna leaned in over Reyes’s shoulder. “I know right? Can you believe how dark he is? He has to tan!”

“Not that I’ve ever seen.” Reyes remarked.

Both women focused their attention on Reyes. “And exactly what have you seen _Shiye_?”

It was now Reyes’s turn to blush and avert his eyes. “Enough to know he doesn’t have any tan lines.”

Willows’ grin turned full Cheshire cat. “That’s my boy! Just make sure you don’t get caught. Trust me, the authorities won’t be lenient.” She rolled her eyes and huffed in disgust. “ _Apparently_ , looking is just as bad a touching as far as they are concerned.”

She leveled her eyes back at her phone. “Still, he really is dark for a Japanese. Are we sure he isn’t from one of the Nations?”

“Yes. I thought the same thing at first and asked him myself. There is no Native in his ancestry whatsoever.”

Vienna scoffed. “I still say that’s bull.”

“I have to agree with Vienna. He does look like one of us.”

An evil gleam entered his mothers’ eyes.

“No.” Reyes turned to look back at Vienna. She had the same gleam in her eyes. “No. Don’t do it. Please, **do not** start the chant!”

“One of us.”

“ _Oh, Dios_!”

“One of us.”

“Please stop!”

Both Vienna and Willow slammed their fists up and down. Willow’s fists banged down on the desk surface in front of her.

“One of us!” “One of us!” “One of us!” “One of us!” “One of us!” “One of us!”

**“NNNNNOOOOO!”**

Both women stopped in a fit of giggles.

Reyes crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. “You are both horrible.”

Vienna mock punched him in the arm. “You know you love us.”

Willow cleared her throat. “Alright. Your father will be home soon and I should start dinner. Is there anything else you want to talk about _Shiye_?”

Reyes smiled into the laughing eyes of his mother. “No _Shi Ma_. Thank you for calling.”

Willow winked at her son. “No problem baby. Just remember. If you ever need anything or feel lost, you always have a place to come home to. I will always stand by you. I won’t say it will always be easy, life never is, but having a safety net gives us the courage to surprise even ourselves. I love you.”

Reyes felt his chest constrict with warmth. “I love you too, _Shi Ma_.”

Willow smiled at her son and ended the call.

Reyes sighed and leaned back to look over his shoulder at Vienna. “How do you always manage to do exactly what I need?”

Vienna leaned down and kissed him lightly on his forehead. “I’m just that awesome.”

She headed to the hallway and called over her shoulder as she went. “Now get your melodramatic ass down stairs. I’m hungry and you’re cooking tonight.”

 

** Spanish Translations: **

  1. Idiota = Idiot
  2. Madre de Dios = Mother of God
  3. Oh Dios = Oh God



** Japanese Translations: **

  1. Kurohyou = Black Panther
  2. Busu = Ugly Dog/Woman
  3. Baka = Idiot/Stupid



** Native Language Translations: **

  1. Nascha = Owl
  2. Shi Ma = Mother
  3. Shiye = My Son
  4. Da’anzho = Hello
  5. Sagohzhuni = Pretty Lips



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is Challenged! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We got to meet Reyes’s mother. Can you tell where he gets it from? Next chapter we will be spending a day in the life of Vienna, so look forward to that. Talent and I have been getting a lot of questions about our different works, so we were discussing the possibility of a Q&A. Let us know if that is something you guys would like to do in the comments/reviews section or just message us. We also decided to branch out and set up both a Twitter and Tumblr account. So feel free to message or post stuff to us on there as well. See you next time! If you like what you read let us know! Until next time! (^^)


	8. The Woes of having "Plot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Challenged here! It is so good to be back! Did you guys miss us? We sure missed you. First of all, we apologize for dropping off on you guys like that. A LOT of stuff went down for both of us in our personal lives (including the death of my laptop and all our notes and reference docs), but we are back now and ready to get the party started back up again!   
> Fair Warning: Updates will be slow, but they will be up again. We appreciate your patience.   
> **FYI, Talent took the wheel on writing this chapter. Sadly, I do not have “plot” and she does. She understands “The Woes of Having Plot” far better than I do, so she mainly wrote this one. So, give her full credit! I think this chapter will hit home with a few of you with the same problem. (^^)**

_6:35 am_

*Whining noise*

Vienna reluctantly rolled out of her blanket cocoon.  She already knew what time it was.  Thor’s ice-cold nose was far better than any alarm clock.

She reached down to ruffle Thor and scratch him behind his ears.  “Good morning, Baby boy.”

Thor responded with a chuffing rumble of contentment.  His mouth open and tongue hanging out in a doggy grin.  Tail wagging and hitting against the bed, making it sound like someone was punching the mattress.

Vienna sat up in her bed and continued to talk to her dog child. 

“I know, I know. You want to go outside. Let me do my business first, then we can do yours. Okay, boy?” 

Walking over to her dresser and closet, Vienna started her first battle of the day.

_Alright. Which one of you fuckers is gonna fit today?_

The first item she pulled out is the worst possible creation in the world.  The most expensive and tortuous piece of cloth and wire ever conceived by man.

_I don’t understand why an item with the sole purpose of holding the organic milk sacks we call breasts, could cost so much!_

And of course, it’s a bra.

Because Vienna needs it. 

The second is an old T-shirt she’s had for a few years. 

It doesn’t fit.

Tossing that one aside and taking out another one, she tried again.

“What the—? You fit perfectly fine yesterday! Okay let’s grab another, aaaaaaaand-Oh Thank God! You fit.”

Giving her tit a final adjusting tug, she turned to Thor.

Who was now taking up the entirety of the bed.

“Alright Big Baby, let’s head out for your walk.”

 

*******

 

_9:32 am_

 

“Bergman-san, can you come here? The new lab coats are in.”

Professor Tanaka called out to Vienna and held up the a-fore mentioned box.

Vienna hopped up from her lab stool and retrieved hers from the box.

And ran into a **slight** problem. Her chest.

Pulling up the zipper, she tried again.

It went over her bust, but only when she took in a deep breath and held it.

**_Goddamn it!_**    

“Um…Professor Tanaka, we have a slight problem.”

The professor looked up quizzically from the project he was helping another student with.

“What’s the problem Bergman-san?”

“The lab coat doesn’t fit…. **Again**. I’m sorry.”

Vienna scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and frustration.

The lab coat gapped open where she’d left it. It made no sense to try and zip it back up if it was just going to burst open again on her first exhale.

“What do you mean it doesn’t fit? We ordered it in the largest size we could.”

Professor Tanaka walked over as he said this, inspecting the garment. He quickly averted his gaze when he realized **exactly** where he was staring.

Vienna ignored it. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence. She knew full well people generally had a challenging time not staring. At least the professor had averted his gaze when he’d realized what he was doing. Most people didn’t even attempt the courtesy.

It didn’t make it better, but at least he tried.

“Sorry, I know this is a pain, but would it be alright if I just brought my own personal lab coat from home?  That way I know it will fit and we don’t have to waste more time and money trying to find one that will.” 

Vienna rolled her shoulders as she said this; attempting to curb the stress ache in her back. The day had just begun, and she’d already had to deal with **two** clothing issues because of her breasts.

This was the fifth lab coat they’d ordered for her. Asian measurements and her chest did not get along well.

Tanaka took a deep breath.

“The school wants us to have a specific lab coat. However, I think they will have to allow an exception this time. Let me see if I can find a school insignia patch you can sew on.”

**_Oh, Thank God!_ **

Finally. Starting tomorrow, Vienna would no longer have to deal with the stares of the male students as they took in the material of the school lab coats stretching across her chest.

It wouldn’t get rid of the problem, but at least the extra layer would make her feel a little better.

 

*******

 

_12:14 pm_

 

**_Seriously?!?! My boobs do not make the world go ‘round people!_ **

Vienna sat in the school’s canteen with some of the other students from of her department. Most of which were girls.

And for whatever reason, they all decided her lab coat debacle and subsequently her **boobs** should be the main topic of conversation for their meal.

They’d spent most of the meal talking over her about it, and frankly she was both agitated and angry about it.

What would they know about it? They had no idea what it was like for her. Given the choice she would swap places with them without a second thought. It would make her life so much easier.

“No really, Vienna! You are all the boys talk about!”

“Right?!?! My chest is so small! I wish I had big breasts like you. I’d get all the men I want! You got it so lucky, Vienna.”

Vienna gritted her teeth and broke her chopsticks in her fisted hand. “Oh yes. I’m so lucky to be ogled everyday like a piece of meat instead of an actual person! Tell me ladies, what’s my eye color? You don’t know? Nobody knows? Well, maybe if everyone stopped staring at my chest and actually bothered to look me in the eye, you might actually know!”

The girls gasped in indignation and the guys looked away guiltily.

“Vienna! What’s wrong with you?!?! That’s not what we meant!”

Vienna stood with her half-eaten tray in her hand. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

Vienna turned to leave, but sighed and turned back at the last second. “I’m sorry. It’s just a sensitive topic for me. You guys don’t have them, so you don’t know what it’s like. Big breasts have a greater chance of getting breast cancer and it runs in my family, so….it just scares me. You might want them to attract men, but it’s not always welcome. I get severe back and shoulder pain and even clothes shopping becomes a chore when nothing fits. I guess I just got worked up when you guys started saying stuff like that.”

Vienna paused and let out another sigh. “I’m going back to the lab. I’ll see you guys later.”

As she walked away, she could hear the others talking about her behind her back.

 

“Oh, my god! What was that about!”

“I know, right?! We were just trying to give her a complement and she just blew up in our faces! What a drama queen!”

“What a bitch! Just because she has them and we don’t, she thinks she can complain and rub our faces in it. How ungrateful!”

“Forget her. Rin, how was your date last night? It he amazing or what?!”

 

Vienna didn’t turn back to acknowledge them. She was used to it and frankly, she didn’t care. If they wanted to think she was a bitch, that was fine. Maybe they would leave her alone if they did.

She had better things to do than waste time on people that didn’t matter to her.

On her way back to the labs, Vienna made a pit-stop at the bathrooms. Once inside, she reached down into her shirt to retrieve a piece of food she’d accidentally dropped down her chest earlier.

_I swear they eat better than I do some days._

Grabbing hold of something, she pulled it out in confusion. It was firmer than the bread she’d lost during her meal.

Holding up her hand to eye level, her face scrunched up in confusion as she spied a piece of popcorn clutched between her fingers.

_What the hell?!?! Where the fuck did you come from? I haven’t eaten popcorn in over a week?!?!?!_

 

 

*******

_4:57 pm_

 

 

Leaving campus, Vienna sighed. So far, her day had gone from bad to worse. First with her clothes and then her classmates singling her out. The rest of her day hadn’t gotten any better.

 She was utterly exhausted. Not only because of boring classes, but because some of the so-called _men_ around campus wanted to see if the stereotype was true.  That American girls with big breasts were not only sluts, but were willing to have some “fun”. 

Again, they didn’t look her in the eye. They just started at her chest like it was the Holy Grail. 

After rejecting them firmly, she’d stormed off. Quickly trying to burn down her anger before she actually hurt someone.

**_Because blood would be spilled._ **

_I have so many better things to do with my time._

A small smile graced her lips as she walked now. On her way to meet Reyes, Kagami, and Himuro in front of a small restaurant a little farther up ahead.

_Has it really been two years since I last saw them? It feels so much longer._

The two good friends were staying over at her and Reyes’s house for the weekend.

**For Game Night.**

Vienna grinned sadistically. _Speaking of blood being spilled…._

Turning a corner, her friends came into view. Reyes hung off Kagami, who blushed and tried unsuccessfully to push him off. Himuro stood at their side; ignoring Kagami’s plights for help and chuckling at them both.

Her heart lifting and the woes of the day falling off her shoulders, Vienna picked up her pace; intent on joining her precious companions.

Only to be cut off by four young men coming out of an alley between herself and her party.

They leered down at her from their considerable height difference. Their gazes trained on one singular spot on her chest. Their grins widened the longer they stared.

Vienna rolled her eyes as they bunched in angry frustration. _Make that two spots…._

Their leader stepped forward and leaned over her; attempting to intimidate her with his superior height.

“You seem like a…. **fun** girl.”

 His companions laughed at the meaning behind his joke.

Vienna said nothing as the groves in her forehead sunk deeper.

“Why don’t you come with us? I promise my friends and I will show you a **real** good time.”

The more he spoke, the more he leaned over her. Brining his face just above hers and **way** too close. Vienna nearly gagged as the smell of booze and smoke hit her nose like a freight train. From this distance, Vienna could clearly see the drying goop crusting around his eyelids and the five-day shadow smeared across his chin.

_A regular prince charming this one._

His friends were in matching states of self-rot. Right down to the sweaty grease stains on their baggy clothes.

To say the least, Vienna was less than impressed. She’d seen this kind of man in the states as well. Apparently, douchery was universal; not determined by borders.

_When will men finally figure out, that just because you act condescending around women doesn’t mean they’ll automatically spread their legs for you._

At this point, Vienna was just done. Her trials that day had been more abundant than normal, and this was the last straw on the back of her patience.

Mister perfect continued to leer down at her with his buddies, awaiting her answer. Vienna glanced under his shoulder and saw that the guys had spotted her and her situation.

Their feet ate up the pavement in their attempt to get to her more quickly. They knew what was about to happen. They knew they needed to stop this before things got out of control.

_These guys are lucky I can’t **take my time with them** right now. _

Pulling off her backpack and reaching inside, she finally answered Sir Stinks-A lot in her most menacing sing-song voice. “I would love to play with you! But, -!”

She pulled out a rolled-up leather satchel, similar to the ones chef’s use to carry their Cooking Knifes in.

Except she didn’t keep **knives** in it.

The group stepped back as she unrolled it and removed the smallest scalpel from her collection.

Holding it up, she continued. Intent on delivering the most insulting blow to the one that had ruined the first good mood she’d had all day. “I’m afraid if I use anything bigger than this on your dick while I’m playing, it would be overkill.”

The leader turned red and the other three members stepped forward to defend him.

Vienna turned her sweetest smile on them. “Oh? Would you three rather go first? I warn you. I haven’t cleaned these in a while, so it’ll probably really hurt.”

Her sweet smile suddenly dropped as she took the second in command by his belt and hauled him forward so her scalpel fringed the front of his jeans. Her eyes turned gleefully crazy and a sadistic smile split her lips wide.

“That’s okay right? You like pain, right? Why else would you offer up yourselves for my experiments?! You boys are so sweet to ask me to come play with you. I was looking for more playthings after what happened to my last subjects. They liked pain too.”

Thoroughly freaked out and sobered up, the leader pushed her off his companion and shouted for them all to run.

Vienna picked herself off the ground and laughed at the sliced belt still in her hand. Carefully putting her scalpel back in it’s case and the case back in her backpack, she looked up into the three relieved faces of three of the most important people in her world.

Encircling her in a group hug, they all blew up the night sky with their laughter.

_It’s so good to see them again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Challenged here! Like I said before, we’ll be updating this fic again from now on. But the updates will be slow, we still have a lot going on.   
> While we’ve been gone, we’ve been practicing. Me with my writing skills and Talent with her editing/whipping skills. So, if the writing style seems a little different, that’s why. We’ve been working really hard to improve and give you guys a better product. Plus, Talent took the lead on this chapter too.  
> Fair Warning: Because of this we will be going through the previous chapters for this fic and editing/revising them. We don’t plan on changing anything major, just cleaning up the grammar and how it is presented to our readers. You won’t miss anything if you don’t reread stuff. But just in case, we wanted to give you guys a heads up so you weren’t confused if you do reread it.  
> *It’s so good to be back guys! We look forward to reading your comments and enjoying our story with you all again! Until next time!*

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hello all this is TalentlyChallenged. We just wanted to say thank you for reading the first chapter of The Kurohyou and the Warrior. This is both of our first fanfiction so if you have any constructive criticism or advice please let us know! On a side note we wanted to address our OC, Reyes’s heritage. He is from a Spanish and Native American background. Which Nation you ask? That is our little secret. We will be revealing which nation at some point, but until then it is a surprise. Some of Reyes’s word/phrases are in the Native American language (each Nation has its own language) of the Nation he belongs to. If any of our readers happen to be of Native American decent, please message us with which nation you belong to. We will probably ask you questions if you belong to the same Nation as Reyes. Authenticity and accurateness of the culture is very important to both of us and we don’t wish to miss-represent the Native American cultures (or any culture) accidentally through this story. The internet can only take us so far. There are four different languages spoken by the characters throughout the story, so watch for that (it might get a little confusing, but we will try to make it less so). Thank you again for reading the first chapter of our brain child. We hope to get reviews and advice from you in the future. 
> 
> Native American:  
> 1\. Sagozhuni- Pretty mouth  
> 2\. Shi Ma- Mother  
> 3\. Nascha- Owl (this is an actual girls first name in this culture)  
> Japanese:  
> 1\. Aho- Asshole/stupid/idiot  
> 2\. Baka- stupid/idiot  
> 3\. Busu- Ugly dog/woman  
> 4\. Kurohyou- Black Panther  
> 5\. Sakura- Cherry Blossom  
> Spanish:  
> 1\. Dios Mio- Dear God


End file.
